The Winter Thief
by hoarfrost-sn
Summary: She's the daughter of a great detective. He's the son of a great magician. She's calm and collected. He's a troublemaker. She works part time at the local skate shop. He has the secret identity of a thief. One night, he decides to commit the greatest crime of all time: To steal her heart. Jelsa!Modern AU/Now a multi-chapter fic! :)
1. Chapter 1: Heart: Confirmed Stolen

**my second jelsa fic. jack is based on kaito kid here, got the idea from the anime. enjoy reading!**

* * *

Police sirens wailed outside the window muffled by few city blocks beneath a full moon. She twists and turns on slick mattress, grunting as all her efforts go to waste in trying to fall back to sleep. Cerulean blue eyes shot open as she prompts her elbows up, coming to the conclusion that it was nearly impossible to fall asleep at with helicopters flying just above her roof.

Elsa's platinum blonde hair cascades down her shoulder, braids coming loose as she sat up groaning to the pulsating headache, shaking her head vigorously in discomfort. New York city was wide awake, and she knew exactly why.

Grabbing the remote control beneath her pillow, she turns the TV on.

"We'll catch him now for sure," a familiar voice says to the nationwide broadcasting. "It's impossible for The Winter Thief to getaway from us now. The police department is up for a sure win."

A man with a wide smile plastered on his face says so, turning back to the museum wherein police cars have surrounded, red and blue colors flashing everywhere.

She rests her full cheek in one palm.

"Father, you know you won't catch him," she says, clearly not amused as she casts her eyes at the screen with a bore. "He'll win. He always does. Always will."

Suddenly, beneath the midnight sky flew doves as confetti was shot high above, as if there was a grand celebration. Her father's jaw came loose as shock was clearly read from his face, screams of the cameramen and crew filling the sky. A white snowflake appears just above the museum with the size of a kite. The show has ended. They were only beginning. It was another one of the Winter Thief's tricks, he's gotten away again.

She immediately clicks the TV off before jumping out of bed and heading down stairs, disappearing into the darkness. Her father, detective Arendelle would probably get home early in the morning, as he always does at sleepless nights in attempt to catch the Winter Thief.

She glances down her wristwatch.

_11:49_

Weird.

The Winter Thief had a record for stealing and ending his great performances at 12 midnight, so why did he finish so early now? She shrugs at the thought, thinking maybe he only miscalculated his attempts this time.

She holds her hands over her mouth as a yawn escapes her lips, eyes nearly leaking tears in exhaustion. The police were making such a ruckus again, though she knew they'd never catch the Winter Thief. She sees the door to her sister's room as she peaks inside as she thought of checking if she was okay.

Anna's auburn hair was in a mess, clearly it could be mistaken for a hornets nest in the darkness. Her snores rung through the halls of their house drawing a chuckle from her older sister slightly flabbergasted that her baby sister was completely oblivious of the hundreds of sirens and helicopters hovering over their house. But she knew her.

"Kris… _Kristoff_…" she mumbled her boyfriend's name in her sleep, saliva trickling down her mouth. "Don't… don't eat all the _chocolate_…"

"Sleep tight, Anna." She reassured in her sister's sleep before closing the door behind her as she decides to head to the kitchen.

"Chocolate, huh? Yeah I guess that'd be nice."

The memory of the snowflake comes back to her as she ran slick fingers through her hair, completely in a mess. The Winter Thief has a way with magic, trickery, and most of his crimes ended in a bizarre, almost spectacular like show. He knows that the world watches him rob troves of treasures and rare jewels, maybe that's why he does so she concludes. And in the end of every show, he'd finish off by showing to the world his signature sign that he's gotten away: A snowflake.

Thus, earning his name: The Winter thief.

Elsa yawns again to the thought, bags of assorted chocolates she now carried in her arms. As she reaches her room, she slowly slips beneath the covers of her bed and began munching on the goods she got from the kitchen earlier. Surely, her father wouldn't mind and Anna wouldn't know that she's been sneaking around eating _her_ chocolate.

_Smooth moves, Elsa. Maybe you should join the Winter Spirit in his crimes. _She chuckles at the thought before sinking in her pearl white teeth into the chocolate.

But eating chocolates at midnight did not satisfy her hunger, something was missing. A need for someone to talk to, someone to join her in her antics.

Clearly, Anna was not an option because she knew how much Anna would react if she knew that her older sister has been eating her stored chocolate at the fridge. Tooth, a close friend, had her wisdom teeth pulled out earlier… she clearly needed her rest.

Elsa swiftly clicked through her phone, her contacts. Searching for someone, anybody that may be wide awake from the police or simply watching the great thief's performance right now.

_Merida DunBroch… Rapunzel Corona… Jerkface Flynn… Fishbone Hiccup… Astrid Hofferson…_

Her cheeks flush as she read the next person in her contacts.

_Jackson Overland._

Her crush that he self proclaimed himself as her bestfriend, Jackson Overland. Elsa had this feeling that he's right awake now, maybe waiting for her to call or he's simply staying up late playing Call of Duty since it's Saturday night after all. But the thought of calling him at such an hour, well, made her undeniably nervous. Not that she's uncomfortable around him, he is her closest guy friend at school. But she knew the moment she dials his number he'd most definitely tease her that _she_ has a crush on _him_ like he always does.

He wasn't wrong.

Elsa has always been smitten by his charms, the way he ran his fingers through his unruly brown hair, the muffled laughter that emits from his lips (she knows he's trying to be sexy) whenever he teases her, his chocolate eyes that seems to pierce through her soul and that devious grin he flashes whenever he flirtatiously tries to woo her. To which he utterly fails due to her regal demeanor.

And at the thought of it, her face flushed red hidden at dusk. Her grip tightens along her phone, currently at war with herself if she should call or not.

_Nah, he's definitely asleep. But who could fall asleep with the noise outside anyway? But he is a heavy sleeper… but it's lonely at night like this so… should I…?_

Elsa felt her heart pound against her chest, he was just her petty crush. She threw away the doubt and fear and finally clicked 'Call' and put the phone against her ear.

Right after the phone rung, the voice message took over.

"_Oh, uh, yo! Jackson here. I—"_ she could hear police sirens and yelling over the phone, quite muffled. "—_am _kinda_ busy right now. You know, homework and everything with the loud ruckus outside_." Gunfires. How odd. "_Woah, tonight's quite loud isn't it? Sorry about that. Leave a message if you called to say somethin—HEY SAL SHUT UP OKAY DON'T GET SO EXCITED OVER THE WINTER THIEF OR I'LL—"_

The message was cut.

Elsa cocked her head in confusion, Jackson _never_ does his homework on a weekend. He never _did_ homework. So why now? She shrugs though she knew Jackson was up to no good.

"Jackson, Elsa here. Lonely. Call back ASAP, okay?"

She ends the call immediately as she clicks on the 'dismiss' button before stuffing another serving of chocolate in her face. Falling back on her mattress her eyes wander up the ceiling, wandering what Jackson was _really_ doing right now.

Maybe he's fallen asleep already, or he's replaying his favorite anime over and over again, or he's playing a serious round in Tekken, or maybe he _really_ is studying.

Elsa laughs at the last thought.

And as she does so, a piece of chocolate slips between her fingers, rolling down the mattress and onto the floor. She immediately sits up and jumps out of bed to pick the chocolate before it stained the floor, she definitely didn't was her father to find out she's been sneaking chocolate in her room—or worst, Anna would find out.

As she crouches down to pick the chocolate between her fingers a chill of winter air suddenly rushes in her room sending chills run up and down her spine as her eyes shot open to the unfamiliar sting of the foreign air enveloping her room. She was positively sure she shut her window before going to slee—

Elsa's eyes widen as her head jerks towards the shadow at her window.

An all grand top hat sat above winter unruly hair, a gentleman in a white tux standing just in front of her window as his shadow hovers around her completely blocking the moonlight behind him. Cape flying behind him as if he was superman and she was his victim to be saved. Electric blue eyes piercing through her soul stared deep into her blue pools as his lips ever so slowly form a tempting smile.

Elsa had to admit, he was rather _dashing_ but…

Black shoes stepping slowly inside her room, making the slightest sound in the night.

Her body's frozen to the sight of the man before her.

She steps back as he does so, fear and worry crippling in the back of her mind as she protectively braces one arm over her chest. Fingers twitching as she tries to find the words to say, but they get caught in her throat.

"Who—who are you?!" she says shakily, her other hand finding a weapon behind her to at least knock out this mystery man before her.

He grazes a finger on her thin lips shushing her before pulling her against him.

A bolt from the blue struck Elsa's body. Not only has a complete stranger entered her room, but now she's nearly pressed against him. Her whole body was frozen in shock, unable to move against him.

"Hush, milady," he says against her ear, her hair tickling his face. She swallows the lump in her throat. "You don't want to wake up the whole neighborhood, would you?"

She jerks her head to take a better look of his face, blue eyes casted upon her own. His presence and looks clearly resembled…

No. It couldn't be. It can't be.

"Jack. Jack Frost. The Winter Thief. And I have come…" he says as he slowly grazes one hand to cup her face and the other planting on her hip. His winter breath ragged against her own. Leaning… leaning… _leaning_…

"...To steal your heart."

Before she knew it soft mint flavored lips plants against her magenta ones as he angles her face towards him. Her breath hitches in her throat as shock waves spread through her body as if his lips were electric, sending her body ablaze. His eyes fall shut as he firmly grasps her face nearer against him, his lips almost grazing her teeth in the sudden action. Forced, yet oddly gentle.

She's never kissed a guy before.

She's _never_ kissed a stranger before.

Her delicate, chaste lips now belonging to him. All his.

Fingers twitching unable to find something to hold onto, not him, definitely not him, though she needed support as her knees tremble in defeat as his hand wraps along her petite waist. Elsa swore her heart was going to jump out her chest as thunder struck her as she came back to earth, now putting up a struggle in intentions of pushing the thief away.

She feels him smile against her lips, a sly devious smile.

Both hands firmly wrap along her, leaving her helpless against him as he still had his lips against hers.

Her chest heaves as she suddenly releases a moan of surrender against his lips, her eyes rolling in the back of her head and into a shut as she ever so slightly, unsurely began to kiss him back, a bead of sweat forming in alabaster skin.

He smiles.

Elsa shot her eyes open once more to the sudden absence of the thief she was kissing just seconds ago, she sees him at her window with a genuine grin plastered in his face. She doesn't notice he's pulled away from her, making a whimper escape her lips, a cry of protest.

He waves at her.

"Mission… accomplished," winking and jumping out the window as he glides into the air using his cape as wings he turns back to meet her gaze.

"Elsa Arendelle, we shall meet again," he says before disappearing into the midnight stars, the stars befalling upon them.

Elsa was left flabbergasted, still breathless from her very first kiss as her knees tremble again as she falls to the ground, astonished at what had just happened. She lightly slaps her cheek trying to make sure everything wasn't just a dream and that she wasn't just seeing things.

She looks down her palm to find a snowflake slowly melting at her touch.

"Jack… Jack Frost," she lets his name slip out of her lips, still in a trance.

She feels a swirl of longing in her gut, a feeling of absence she's never felt before. All her life she's been known to be the Queen of the school, completely independent and in no need of other's pity at all. But for once in her life, she's felt the need of someone to make her feel… _wanted_.

And he's disappeared into the darkness. Leaving her to think if she would ever meet him again.

She snaps back to earth as the harsh buzz of her phone makes her nearly crush the snowflake at hand. She fumbles for her phone beneath her sheets and triumphantly smiles as she finds it at hand.

Her eyes widen at realization of who the message came from.

_Jackson Overland:_

_Sorry for the late reply, got lost in the books. So, anything interesting that happened to you tonight? Sorry, I can't call right now. Don't wanna wake Emma up._

She bit her lower lip as she glances out her window once more.

"Jackson, you're not going to believe what just happened."

* * *

**i suck ik. but i tried cuz i really like this ship and detective conan so... this was the outcome. hope you enjoyed, reviews are greatly appreciated. ;3 till next time bros!**


	2. Chapter 2: Daydreamer

**hi! so yes, I'm finally making this fic into a multi-chap due to peoples request!**

**warning: talks about butts. yeah, butts.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Daydreamer

_Soft lips planted against mine… it's like a dream._

"Elsa?"

_White hair as pure as snow… oh how I'd love to ruffle that mop of a hair._

_"Elsa."_

_Oh… and the way he ran his fingers down my spine… it felt like lightning struck my body, still he was gentle and—_

"Ms. Arendelle!"

Called Ms. Parr's from her desk, eyes wide with rage. Elsa jerked her head as she shot up from her seat, desk and chair moved out of the way in hesitation.

"Jack Frost is hot!" she screeched, voice shaking.

It only took moments before the class burst out of laughter and cheered, people behind her teasing immediately. Her face grew hot at the sudden realization of what she had blurted without thinking.

Elsa retreated down her seat, burying her face in her hands. She could feel everyone in the room staring at her, laughter boomed all around. Ms. Parr's couldn't believe it too.

"Elsa," Ms. Parr's said as she shook her head. "I know you're a top student but something is clearly bothering you today. Please get out of my class, clear your head darling, you seem uneasy."

Elsa stared in disbelief. Never in her life has she been thrown out of any of her teacher's class. She had a title: Ice Queen. And she lived up to her name. Cool, calm, everything that had the perfect representation of ice. But in one day, after what had happened at her room with the Winter Thief, everything had gone down the drain.

"Nice one, Elsa!" Flynn Rider AKA Eugene Fitzherbert cheered from behind her, laughing his head off. Elsa shot him a death glare saying _I'll deal with you later. _

"That's okay, Elsa. Every once in a while you gotta let out your inner fangirl-ness," Astrid Hofferson, her seatmate smirked at her as she got up. "Still, I didn't know you had the hots for an expression."

"I don't," Elsa said as she got her notebook from underneath her desk, might as well study for her calculus quiz outside rather than just standing. "It's just… weird. You know? Oh, and please don't do tell Anna or Rapunzel. They'll _kill_ me. And if you do I'll tell Hiccup you made out with the captain of the football team last time during the junior's party."

"Okay, you got me," Astrid's smile faded as she agreed.

As Elsa scurried out of the room, laughter beginning to die down, she caught a glimpse of the boy staring out the window as he ran his fingers through his hair. His eyes were locked on her the whole time, yet he didn't react to what had happened at all.

Jackson Overland.

"Huh, he's awfully quiet today," she said as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Elsa hit her head against the wall again, for the 26th—27th time? She's lost count.

Harder than the last, she hit her forehead again. And before she rammed again, she hears a familiar voice hover her.

"You know, hitting your head against the wall won't kill you," Jackson Overland said as he got his back against the wall next to her. She looked up.

"Well, if I try hard enough I can," she said as she proceeded to hit her head again, arms dangling on her sides. She hears him chuckle.

"What are you doing exactly?"

"Trying to get an awful memory out of my head, I guessed this is the best method," she said as she leaned against the wall using her head for support. "Now tell me, what're you doing here?"

"Well, I'll tell you if you stop hitting your head against the wall and talk to me normally."

She stopped hitting her head and leaned against the wall like he said. He smiled.

"Well, I made a mean joke about Ms. Parr's ass in class, everyone laughed except for the witch."

"And why exactly did you do that?"

Jackson turned to her.

"I did it for you," Elsa felt her face flush as she jerked her head to meet his eyes. Brown orbs staring deep into her cerulean ones. And as she turned to look at his face, a flash of the memory of the Winter Thief had made her flinch.

Same ruffled hair sticking in all the ways, though Jack Frost's hair was white and pure, and his was brown and forbidding. The same pale skin, body frame, but his smile… seemed like the same as the Winter Thief's.

"Well, I thought you were kind of lonely so I purposely made a bad joke about Ms. Parr's. You know how much she hates getting jokes about her—" Jackson was cut off as Elsa found his cheeks with both hands, cupping them and pulling his face close against hers. Jackson felt a rush of ecstasy, and oddly awkward that had gotten him off guard. He could feel her breath against his face, steady yet ragged. He swore he could hear her heart beat thundering with anticipation.

Elsa's eyes were fixed on his lips, wondering what it would feel like to kiss and call it hers. But that wasn't the reason why he had grasped his face—she was memorizing him. Getting to know every inch, crevice, shape, of his mouth as if it was a work of art. And she was the artist, trying to manage her masterpiece.

"_W-Woah_," Jackson blushed as their faces were merely inches away from each other. Elsa's face was twisted in grimace, trying to figure out why his face and the feeling of having him close was so familiar to her. She ran her thumb over his lips.

And by instinct Jackson began to move closer to her wondering if he could ever meet paradise within her lips once more.

Elsa slaps him.

Jackson took a few steps back at the sudden action as he cupped his cheek full where she had slapped him.

"Wah! What was that for?!" he cried in disbelief. Elsa cocked her hip at him and planted one hand over it.

_Sassy_, he thought.

"Did you really think I'd kiss you!?" she retorted with a snort.

"Well you were just inches away and you were staring and—"

"I just remembered something," she said as she fell back against the wall, leaning. But before he could make another cry of protest, Mr. Aster's head perked from behind the door.

"Ms. Elsa? Can I talk to you for a minute?" said the gray haired man Jackson teased for looking like a bunny.

"Yes sir," she responded as she got up. As she passed by Jackson she whispered a purr against his ear.

"Kiss you? In your dreams, Jackson." And with that he found himself staring at the door she had disappeared into.

He smirked to himself.

"You already have, princess."

* * *

**oh, and yeah Jackson Overland is really Jack Frost. yes, they are one person. some people asked, so yeah.**

**feedback is most welcome. thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Sketchy Smile

**like whoa to all the feedback i got bc i'm finally making this a multi-chapter fic! thanks everyone! it really gave me the motivation to write another chapter bc you guys are all so sweet, you deserve another one!**

**ps i'm so happy to get in touch w/ you guys, both jelsa shippers and detective conan fans! i'm glad to see that i have lots in common with the people who read my stories, i hope you enjoy another chapter! ya'll deserve it!**

**warnings: foul words used just for fun (idek)**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Sketchy Smile

Jack walked down the aisle in a fast past, eyes pierced and open for any danger. Adjusting the microchip attached on the collar of his shirt, his voice came hoarse as silenced into a whisper.

"MiM, any updates on the black diamond?" he said as his eyes darted back and forth.

"_Rumored to be in New York—bzzzt—estimated to be over one million or two million dollars. Rare as said," _replied the trusty computer program his father had left him, Man in the Moon as it was named (MiM for short).

"Tell me," Jack said as he made a turn through the halls, almost bumping into one of the students. "What's so special about this one?"

"_This black diamond can only be harvested every once in a blue moon, said to have odd powers during a full moon. My instincts are tingling that this jewel may have some connection with your father."_

Jack stopped in his tracks as he heard the word _father. _He was silent for a moment as he thought about it.

"Are you sure about this?"

"_My, Master Frost you do know that my program is superb, correct?"_

"I know, MiM. So don't mess this one okay? We'll infiltrate New York Museum tomorrow night, get my jetpack ready, send the letter and some snacks. You know how I get hungry after some good thievery."

* * *

"…and Kristoff was just such a sweetie~" Anna coed dreamily as she cupped her red tinted cheeks, elbows on the table for support. "Then after the movies we went out to eat at McInedible, it was fun you know because he was s…"

Elsa just kept nodding though her mind was in a haze, unable to listen to Anna's story properly. Her eyes were fixed outside the window, still trying to think of a rational thought if Jackson Overland was really…

"Elsa? Hello?" Anna waved against Elsa's face.

"Oh! Uh, sorry. What were you saying again?" Elsa flinched as she was called back to earth.

"Wow, Astrid was right. You sure seem floating away recently. Even if we're talking about chocolate, chocolate always riles you up," her little sister said as she sipped on her iced tea.

"What exactly did Astrid tell you?"

"That you've got the hots for an expression."

"That bitch," she said as she clenched her fist, eyes twitching knowing her friend had betrayed her.

"But awww, my sister's in love," Anna sighed teasingly as she watched her sister cry out in protest. "I've never seen you like this before."

Elsa knew what Anna meant by this. She was cool, calm, earning her the name of Ice Queen in the U. But after the events of last night, Elsa couldn't help but feel weak to the thought that... her first kiss was stolen by a complete stranger. She swore if she ever met that thief she wouldn't think twice of punching him in the face for using a poor maiden's lips just for his own amusement. She couldn't let him go that easily.

"I am not in love."

"That's okay, Elsa. We can catch some movie down town in the theatre, get your head out of stress. You can use that," she said as she gobbled down her burger, jazzy music of McDonalds playing around the diner.

"I can't I'm busy Anna. Dad wants me to sort out the cases of the Winter Thief after last night, have you seen his office? It's a mess. And I have to work double at the skate shop, I need some dough." she reasoned as she turned to look out the window, a streak of hair from her bangs falling over her face. "Anyway, where is Rapunzel?"

"Here!" Rapunzel chirped as she suddenly sat beside Anna, panting after a sprint. "Sorry! Did you guys wait for me?"

"Yeah, what took you so long? Let me guess, Flynn?" Anna giggled. Elsa rolled her eyes at them.

"Nope, I was looking for a sketch I drew just last night after the whole chaos the Winter Thief left off. Here it is!" the blonde beamed proudly as she drew out a messy sketch from her satchel.

Elsa's eyes grew wide as she snatched the paper from her cousin's hand.

Her irises moved rapidly as she tried to memorize the masterpiece. It was a sketch of the Winter Thief jumping out a window, dirty sketch with lots of shadowing. It was hard to determine his face, all she could see was a sly smile.

"Where exactly did you see him?" Elsa questioned, not looking up from the drawing.

"Well, after a study date with Merida I was heading home and I saw him jump off a building. He was like a ninja just jumping around, he was really fast!" Rapunzel nodded to herself in the memory of it. "Good thing an artist has a good memory, I drew that just by memory."

"Are you sure?"

"Positively, cousin," Rapunzel winked. "Cool, huh? If only he wasn't so fast I might have squealed and got his autograph, you know?"

"Tell me," Elsa said as she looked up from the drawing making eye contact with the blonde as she placed the drawing down the table. "What's so great about this thief? He's a bad guy stealing jewels and in the end he just returns it in its place!"

"Well, for starters my womanly instincts tell me that he's handsome, he's got his own fans club, action figures, people swoon over him like he's some kind of hero, I don't think he's a bad guy since he returns everything he steals even though it's all really super expensi—"

"Not a bad guy, huh…" Elsa's voice trailed off as she scratched her chin. She suddenly shot up from her seat as well as grabbing her cousins sketch. "Rapunzel let me borrow this for a while, okay?"

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

"I have some unfinished business with a certain somebody," she waved back at her sister and cousin, left flabbergasted at her actions as she turned towards the door and whispered something to herself.

"Time to crack this case wide open."

* * *

Elsa found Jackson hanging out on the local skate shop she worked at. He was slumped on the counters waiting for her.

"And what are you supposed to be doing here?" she shot him a quizzical look as she threw her handbag over the counter. Jackson put a hand over his chest and gave a face as if he was hurt by her dagger like words.

"You hurt my feelings, Elsa. You should be thankful I waited for you here, I don't just wait for anybody to get here after an eternity, you know."

"I don't remember telling you to wait for me," she said as she slicked her arms into her work jacket, not looking him in the eye. He gave her a playful smile.

"Well, I was kind of thinking of grabbing something to eat after your shift," he admitted as he slumped one arm over the counter as he cupped his cheeks still watching intently as she got ready for work. She was silent for a moment as she gave a thought about it. Her eyes slowly met with his.

He was watching her, waiting for an answer to be given.

_Maybe… if we go out I can get to the bottom of this thief dilemma… _

She thought to herself before giving in.

"Alright. But it's your treat, okay?" she said, defeated. He bumps a fist into the air.

"Aw yeaaah!" he cheered to himself as if he's won in a lottery, dancing in circles inside the shop as people glanced over to them.

"But this isn't a date, okay?"

He groaned as he gave her a pout. But out of the blue he flashes her the sketchy smile that reminded her of the Winter Thief from her cousin's sketchpad. Sketchy, similar, but this time, it was for real.

"Fine."

* * *

**world: ****they're in college, not in high school. elsa and anna's dad work for the police, he's a high ranking detective there. more to be revealed in later chapters.**

**a/n: so 'jackson' and elsa go out on a "date" cuz she's onto him. my story isn't going too fast, no worries. i already have a plot and i have lots in store for you guys.**

**short chap, ik. i hope you enjoyed this. i'll try to update every time i write something up, so in other words my updates are pretty random.**

**don't forget to review this chap too, till next time bros! *fist bumps you***


	4. Chapter 4: Bunnymund, the party pooper

**sorry for the late update, but im kind of in a hurry now my family is hurrying me cuz i have no friggin idea where we're going so this chapter isnt edited ;-; im sorry for some mistakes but i hope you enjoy! r&amp;r~**

* * *

Chapter 4: Aster Bunnymund, the party pooper

"This is good," Jackson squeaked as he plopped the menu down the table. Elsa turned to him and sighed.

"Jackson, you didn't have to do this. Really. I mean, if you're short on allowance I'm absolutely okay with McInedible, not in some high class resto…" her voice trailed off as she glanced around. Everyone else was wearing tuxedos and fancy dresses, million-dollar chandelier above them. It made her very aware of the tattered jeans and cheap shirt she wore was totally out of place among them, the same goes for him.

"No, really. It's fine," he said with a smile. "Don't worry, order anything and I'll pay."

So she did.

Everyone else was talking about business, while the two of them were talking about… well, puppies.

"Hah!" Jackson's face cracked into a smile. "Look, look at this," he began shoving his phone up her face. "Isn't it adorable? I'd definitely buy a husky and put it in my house when I graduate. And don't worry I'll probably invite you over… huh?"

Elsa stared intently at Jackson, eyes like daggers staring deep into his soul. As if piercing through the veil of his idiocy and looking deeper into what he was hiding.

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Is there something on my face?" he said as he suddenly withdrew his hand and patted at his cheeks, worried he might have forgotten to shave earlier at home.

Elsa shook her head and glanced in her bag then back at Jackson. Eyeing his smile form the sketch her cousin drew.

"Nothin'," she whistled. But he grew skeptical.

"What'cha got there?"

"Nothin'," she squinted her eyes at him, eyes flicking up and down then back into her bag and to whatever she was hiding.

"Come on, tell me. It's obvious you're hiding something," he frowned at her.

She slumped back on the hundred-dollar chair she was sitting on, she knew he'd figure it out anyway…

"Here," as she took out Rapunzel's sketchpad, someone else had joined them in their seat.

"Aye, mates," Mr. Aster, their bio teacher greeted as he grabbed a seat next to Elsa. Jackson raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"…what are you supposed to be doing here?"

"I should be the one askin' you the same question, mate. Not everyone can come eat in a fancy diner, you know," the gray haired man retorted as he slumped one arm over Elsa's chair, making himself feel right at home. He wore a dusty jacket, gray bangs falling over his face and a tattoo on his forehead… wait? Tattoo?

Jackson squinted his eyes at the tattoo Aster's hair was brushing about. His eyes popped open in shock, he's seen that symbol before.

"…usually, people who 'r high class and got some bucks can come waltzing over here," he said as he reached over and grabbed a breadstick and placed it in between his teeth, not munching at it. But as if it was a tabaco he was sipping at. "I for one, have a decent job at yer' school, I sure know you know that, correct?"

Elsa nodded, feeling queasy that her teacher was now sprawled on the seat beside her.

_Oh gosh he probably thinks I'm dating Jackson I need to sort things out before he thinks that there's anything between us…_

Elsa was very aware that teachers like students thought highly of her, she is in fact the Ice Queen of their school after all. And having that title stained, well…

"…but seein' my students around 'er buyin' whatever they want is quite a surprise for me," Mr. Aster continued. Jackson felt a bead of sweat forming in his forehead as he gripped at the tablecloth from beneath. Ears perked up and alert.

"Tell me, Ms. Arendelle, who's payin' for your meal?" he said as he turned to Elsa.

"Oh, um, it's Jackson sir but we're really not dating each other he just kind of dragged me into this and—" she reasoned but she was immediately cut off.

"…ya can only eat at the Corona Drift… when you have quite the amount of money," his stare was cold and locked onto Jackson who's lips were pursed and the corners of his eyes twitched to the realization of the true identity of the man he called his bio teacher. "…or if you've got a special connection with this place… perhaps, a _magician_."

Jackson froze to his last word. This devil buck teeth butt wagon disguised as a bio teacher was onto him. He fisted his hands on his knees. He was saved by the harsh buzz of his phone in his pocket.

"Whoops!" Jackson jeered as he stood up. "Got to get that! I think it's my pops or Hiccup wanting to hang out or some girl in chem that wants to ask for a date but—" he turned back as he craned his shoulder to look back at the devil sitting next to his angel.

"You never know who it could be!"

As he called that out he disappeared among the crowd.

Elsa absolutely had no idea what was going on, but she knew something was up. The tension in the air faded when Jackson left, she rolled her eyes at her teacher who's arms were around her seat.

_What on earth were they talking about?_

Mr. Aster let out a sigh.

"Heh, your friend there is quite weird, isn't he?"

* * *

Jack stopped his stead fast pace and stood over one corner of the restaurant, waiters bustling and people chattering in the background as he drew his wristwatch to his face.

"MiM, please don't tell me that was…"

"_E. Aster Bunnymund,"_ replied his trusty program casually that had been more than human to him. _"Top "secret" agent of the police department—bzzzt—from set four. Cracked over hundreds of cases without a problem, top student in the crime department, just finished a case of a serial killer running around NY for the past week single handedly. And it seems like you, master Frost, is his new target."_

"Shit," Jack hissed as he glanced back at their table, seeing Elsa laugh at one of Aster's jokes made his stomach churn in hatred. "He's onto me."

He couldn't believe Elsa was buying his jokes, and one thing that made him hate his oppressor was that he was _flirting_ with the girl he liked.

He grit his teeth.

"Send my cape and top hat, Bunny-face is about to witness the greatest performance in his life."

* * *

**sorry if it sucked, but im gonna elaborate what's gonna happen more in the next chapter ;-;**

**i'll try to work on the next chap as soon as possible, don't forget to review~**

**till next time bros! *fist bumps you* (sorry, pewdiepie fan here XD hi to all my bros there!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

**im sorry this is another short chapter i promise the next one will be better ;-;**

**but i hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 5: Secrets

Jackson got back to their table with a sheepish, forced smile on his face. Aster was skeptical.

"What took you so long?" he asked as he sipped little of his wine glass while shooting him a look. Elsa was right beside him sitting formally as if she was seated right next to the country's president.

"Oh," he shrugged as he sat. "Nothing. Some weirdo got the wrong number and went on and on about how her boyfriend left her for another man. Weird right?"

One thing Jackson was relieved about was that MiM hadn't sent the warning letter that the Winter Thief would strike tomorrow midnight at the New York museum. He's changed plans.

Glancing over to what seemed like a stage above a thousand-dollar chandelier with lights hitting from all directions was the main attraction of the Corona Drift high-class restaurant: The Golden Spoon.

The Golden Spoon was a golden spoon sprinkled with diamonds and shines with a different color of hue. It was marked as the most expensive spoon in the world, having it's own sentimental value to the owner of the shop. It seemed to have been passed down for generations in their family, it meant the world to the owner, King Corona.

Well, too bad he had to steal it to get out of suspicion.

He gave them another sheepish smile as he crossed his legs. He strained his eyes to look down on his wristwatch, 11:02. 58 minutes right before midnight. MiM should've sent the letter by now…

Police sirens suddenly boomed from outside the restaurant, disrupting them of their peace. Aster shot out from his seat as soon as the police burst from the door, heavily armed with guns and armor.

Jackson smirked. MiM never failed his expectations.

"What in bloody hell is happenin', mate?!" Aster screeched in disbelief as he walked towards one of the officers, immediately he was given a salute.

"Sir! The Winter Thief has sent another threat letter that he was going to strike here at midnight! Detective Toothiana is the one in charge of this operation, sir!" the officer reported.

Aster groaned. "Don't tell me twinkle teeth is comin' here to…"

"Right here, Bunny-munchkin," called out a feminine voice from behind the officer he was talking to. A girl with tanned skin and black chin length hair with streaks of purple and green strut next to him, armed with a gun in one hand and a big coat wrapped along her petite body. Guests and waiters started to panic, but her sincere voice calmed them. "Everyone! It's fine, please proceed to whatever you're doing. I'm sure you're all going to be excited because you're about to see the Winter Thief showcase a brilliant performance!"

The people cheered, not caring that they were being thoroughly being guarded by the police anymore. But Elsa was less than impressed.

She shot out of her seat, cheeks flaring.

"Tooth?!" she exhaled in disbelief. Her friend from chem, a detective?! She couldn't believe it.

"Oh, hi Elsa!" Tooth waved at her with a smile. "I guess I haven't told you… I kinda work for your dad, detective in training. After all, I am a forensics student," she winked at her platinum blonde friend. "Don't worry, everything's under control. We can grab a burger or two after we catch Snowflakes guy, he sure can cause a ruckus."

Aster slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Look, kid. I can handle this case. Yer just bein' a bother, mate just—"

"Shush it, Bunny!" she said as she put a finger to his lips. Aster rolled his eyes at her, losing patience.

"Stop calling me that!"

"But it's your last name!"

"Then call me Aster!"

"But I like bunnies!"

"Fuck!"

Jackson chuckled at the sight of seeing his biology teacher 100% done with one of Elsa's colleague's. He suddenly dragged his chair to sit next to Elsa, nudging her with a playful smile on his lips.

"We're in for quite the show, huh?" Elsa just rolled her eyes at him, rubbing her temples and holding back a headache that was bursting out in any moment.

"I've had too much for one night," she said as she rested both elbows on top of the table, still rubbing at her pulsing forehead.

"What do you mean?"

"I had a four hour shift at the skate shop and half of the time I was just removing old gum underneath the tables, got treated to a five star restaurant while wearing torn jeans and a cheap shirt, my bio teacher is actually a detective, the police suddenly burst inside the restaurant just when I thought I was going to have a peaceful evening, my friend who has a fetish for teeth is working for my father and—" she took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm going to watch the Winter Thief steal the precious spoon thingamajig on the stage."

Jackson laughed, their knees bumping against each other as he shifted his weight to look at the girl next to him.

"At least you got me, right?" he said as he looked at her, his brown hair falling over his face.

Elsa looked up, eyes wandering over the place for a moment. People went back to their chattering, waiters dancing as they served, lights a flash on the stage beholding the priceless spoon, police alert drawing their weapons close for the moment the Winter Thief enters the place, they were sure to catch him.

She looked over her shoulder, seeing her friend Tooth bickering with Aster as if they were an old married couple, something about who should run the operation.

Shrugging at them Elsa's gaze traveled towards Jackson, meeting his gaze.

_If he's really the Winter Thief… then he'd have to steal that spoon… wait… he can't? Because he can't possibly be in two place at once. Unless he…_

She bit her lower lip as she realized her face was so close to Jackson his breath was ghosting over her skin. She turned away feeling her face flush, managing to choke out words to cover her embarrassment.

"The Winter Thief," she coughed out as she began. "Is the world famous thief that steals the most expensive jewelry and treasures and returns them in a month or so, right?"

Jackson shrugged but gave her a nod as he watched her speak.

"I can't see any motive why he does it, is it some kind of joke?" her eyes softened to the thought that the Winter Thief was quite the troublesome case to crack. "A challenge? Does he want to mock the police because of their short comings? Does he want to hear people scream his name and cheer because he's done the impossible while going through world class traps and security? Or maybe he likes to see his name over the paper and see stores sell action figures of him? Tell me, is he good? Or is he bad?"

Jackson froze at her question, but relaxed. He chuckled, knowing the answer himself hidden deep inside the locket of his longing heart. Though in this moment, time and circumstance, it wasn't the most perfect situation for him to tell her. So he lies. And he simply wish she'd forgive him one day for saying such a heavy, yet in the same time, a simple and heartbreaking lie.

"I don't know." Lies. Secrets. Said all at once in such a simple sentence. He doesn't know if he was going to regret it, but it was for her own sake. He knew that by heart.

"Let's just watch and hope he puts up quite the show tonight."

* * *

**tada~ i hope they weren't too ooc ;-; you see, elsa here isnt the scared type. she's strong, independent, and protective over her lil sis anna. the way she was right after the movie. but i may include the part where she has self-doubt later on in the story...**

**i'm sorry if my story is going too slow, i just want to focus on one character per chap XD but we're getting to the good parts.**

**hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review~ if you rile me up with enough motivation i'll be able to update as soon as possible w**

**till next time bros!**


	6. Chapter 6: Shows and Regrets

**did this chapter take long? I'm sorry, kinda hard to update all my stories at once ;_; don't forget to check out my other stories too~**

**r&amp;r guys, enjoy~**

**warnings: foul words. sorry**

* * *

Chapter 6: Shows and Regrets

_6_

6 bloody minutes before the clock strikes midnight. Everyone is still, trying to catch their breath and careful not to shut their eyes the moment the Winter Thief comes crashing in the place. The polices nerves are alert, ears perked and their hearts pounding against their ribs in anticipation with one question that swirled in each and everyone's minds: _Will they finally catch the Winter Thief?_

Each movement in the room is calculated, firm and careful because this was truly a sight to behold. The media had gathered outside already, ready and anticipating if the police will finally win against the troublesome thief.

Even Tooth had shut her mouth as her hand ached around her handgun. Aster paced back and forth, eyes shooting glares between the brown haired boy sitting next to the platinum blonde girl in the corner of the room and the spoon that was supposedly going to get robbed tonight.

_If that brat's really the thief… how on earth is he going to steal tha spoon without leavin' his seat?_

Trick question. Definitely. Aster had a quizzical look on his face. And the same goes for Elsa.

Jackson hummed lowly as he fiddled the table knife in one hand, letting it dance between two fingers.

"This is boooring," he grumbled in complaint. "Let's go home."

"We can't," Elsa whispered, still staring at his face intently. "We're all suspects here."

"How could we be suspects if we're watching the thief steal the spoon? He can't be in two places at once."

_He does have a point._

Elsa sighed. "Just—Just watch."

"10"

The guests started a grand countdown. Jackson looked down on his wristwatch. Ten seconds before midnight.

"9"

"8"

Tooth swallowed the lump in her throat.

"7"

"6"

A bead of sweat pooled in Aster's forehead.

"5"

"4"

The waiters and chefs began to join in.

"3"

"2"

Elsa stole one last glance over Jackson, she swore he made the most audible curve of a smile playing on his lips.

"_1"_

The speakers blasted out the loudest bloody party music, Elsa swore. They had to plug their fingers in their ears before their brains exploded from the harsh blast of the music. Elsa swore she was going to be _deaf_.

But in the shortest moment, it was enough for the Winter Thief… to commit his crime.

As soon as the speakers volume went down, everyone looked up to see… the Winter Thief.

Elsa's eyes shot open as she turned to Jackson wondering if he was still next to her and—he was.

He had one foot up his seat and knee close to his chest as his hands were on his head, as if trying to keep himself together from the loud blast.

_He's not—_

"Welcome everyone!"

_That voice—no. It can't be, I swear Jackson is—_

Elsa was flabbergasted to see the Winter Thief beholding the golden spoon between two fingers as he set himself up the glass casing the spoon was held inside before. Her jaws loosened as her eyes grew wide in amazement.

It really _is_ the Winter Thief. And Jackson was sitting right next to her.

Her hands traveled towards Jackson's hands, and when she found his rough hands, she curled her dainty fingers around them wanting to know that what she's seeing wasn't just a dream and that she was holding onto her best friend… the whole time.

Mentally slapping herself that she was so stupid she actually thought Jackson was the Winter Thief… and that she _kissed_ him.

"Put yer' friggin hands up, mate!" commanded Aster in a high-pitched voice as he pointed the gun at the silver haired barbarian.

He chuckled.

Same top hat… same white tuxedo… same cape… same white hair… same blue eyes…. wait, what?

Elsa cocked an eye as her eyes flicked up and down the Winter Thief and stopped abruptly at his face.

_He's wearing… a facemask?_

She squints her eyes at him. He showed his eyes, but his nose and mouth was covered beneath the mask.

_Isn't his eyebrows kind of… thicker? _

"It would be lovely to stay and chat, Mr. Detective. But I must be going as I feed myself with this lovely spoon!" he dangled the spoon between his fingers. "Till then, ciao!"

_Wait! No! Don't go I haven't seen your whole face ye—_

With a snap of his fingers, the stage erupted into bursts of white smoke and glittering confetti falling above them.

_Cough. Cough. _

Elsa's eyes immediately shot open from the mild distraction, eyes surveying the area. She glanced up.

"Look!" she pointed out, everyone turning. "He escaped through the vent, we can still catch him!"

"Elsa what are you—" Elsa didn't think twice, she was running towards the exit while dragging Jackson by the arm.

"I need to see his face!" she exhaled. "I need to know who he is! If he's the one or he's just messing with my feelings or if he's—"

Elsa's voice caught in her throat—thinking that such a thief was only playing with her feelings. She ran towards the dark halls of the diner, dim as she dragged Jackson behind with her.

"—if it's really _him_."

A mild crash from above stopped the two of them.

The "Winter Thief" sat absentmindedly atop Elsa and Jackson, knocking the platinum blonde out of conscious. Elsa was sprawled beneath the two of them, her stomach lying flat on the ground as her head pounded in vain.

"Fuck, Hic! Seriously?!" Jackson screeched beneath him, sandwiched between Elsa's back and Hiccup that was sitting on top of him.

"Yeah, hi to you too," he smiled sheepishly at him as he scratched his cheek and sweat dropped.

"Ohhh…" Elsa groaned beneath them, still unconscious of what was happening above her. Jackson suddenly slapped Hiccup's thigh and signaled him to hide between the ornaments for the meantime. He got the cue.

Jumping off his friend, he scurried to keep hidden.

Jackson jumped off Elsa, helping her sit up.

"Elsa? Elsa? Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned tone, grasping her hands tightly as his eyes flicked on her face finding any sign of bruises or marks.

"I'm… fine. I think," she managed to cough out, mind still a haze.

Jackson heard the police steps growing closer, he pulled out a thumbs up towards Hiccup, signaling for the getaway.

"The bloody thief!" Aster screeched, gun in one hand. "Ye kids okay? Where is he, mate?"

"I saw him jump off the window!" Jackson pointed out towards the end of the hallway, the window displaying a fake dummy gliding outside using a glider.

"Secure the place! HURRY!" Aster screeched in command as the place was soon dispersed of the police. Tooth came rushing to Elsa's aid.

"Elsa? Are you okay? What happened?"

"We got hit by one of the traps of the Thief!" exclaimed Jackson. "Hurry, get her checked!"

"R-right!" Tooth nodded as she helped Elsa to her feet and slung one arm over her shoulder and walked down the dimly lit halls as the platinum blonde staggered on her way.

"I'll be right here! Looking for clues…" Jackson's voice faded in the dark as Elsa looked back at him over her shoulder, seeing him disappear among the dark until not even his luscious brown hair could be tracked in the dusk. She felt the slightest tinge of faint.

"…"

"…"

"…Hic?" Jackson, now reverting himself to his true identity, Jack, called out in the dimly lit hall.

Walking towards the plant ornament, his scrawny friend immerges from it while spitting out dirt.

"Things went better than expected," he flashed him a dirty toothed grin as he dangled the golden spoon between his fingers. Hiccup Haddock, computer genius and mad gadget inventor did make a good diversion of the Winter Thief.

Jack smiled, knowing his good ol' pal had made it through for him yet again, not only in this occasion. Many times now, actually. His math exam in his junior year, Hiccup hacked the computer systems and gave him an A+. And most of his gadgets were made by this guy, the scrawny fishbone badass scientist Jack never knew what he'd do without. Too bad Hiccup's dad didn't acknowledge his son's talents, so here he is, working side by side with an international thief claiming to be his partner in crime.

He smiled back, giving Hiccup a pat on the back.

"Hic ol' bud, I'd never know what I'd do without ya," he said as he shook his head, laughing.

"…but I doubt this is the right thing to do, Jack," Hiccup exclaimed as he slowly plucked both blue eye contacts out of his eyes after throwing the priceless spoon towards Jack, catching it. "I mean, everything was _too_ rushed. Questions will pop up, motives, thoughts. You'll still be under suspicion."

"I doubt it," Jack laughed as he eyed the spoon close to his nose. Hiccup ruffled his hair and watched as the white powdered dye fall down the floor.

"Whoops, let me get that," Hiccup bent down the floor, now his hair same as Jack's, brown and wild. He brought out a mini vacuum cleaner out his pocket. "Behold! The Vac00m Cleaner 9000!" he elaborated as he clicked the power button and let the little piece of metal suck in the few pieces of evidence. "Can't leave any evidence, gotta leave the scene clean as dragon shedding in mid-July."

"But I got to say, you do make a nice replacement for the Winter Thief. Any thoughts of taking over me when I retire?"

Hiccup laughed and tucked the invention back into his pockets.

"Doubt it, by the time you retire I'm going to have about four kids living on a tropical island after winning a Nobel prize," he laughed as he adjusted his suit, in a snap of his fingers it turned into a blue shade color with a red cravat hanging loosely on his neck.

"I can see the tropical and prize part—but the kids? Not so much," Jack smiled mischievously. Hiccup froze for a moment.

"Look," Hiccup said as he adjusted his suit, ready to escape the scene. "I know what you mean. I'll woo her before the year ends, you'll see."

"And by woo you do mean getting your ass kicked in PE again? I don't think so," Jack chuckled, handing him the spoon for safe keeping. Flashes of the girl Hiccup liked, Astrid Hofferson, flooded his mind. Despite being a cool nerd, he never seemed to catch the attention of the blonde that clearly stole his heart. He sighed.

"Dunno, just—it's hard right now, okay? At least you got it goin' with Elsa… I'm stuck with a blonde that can kick my ass like a bitchsquealer."

"Things'll get better, you'll see." Jack patted him on the back, Hiccup suddenly stood firm and gave him a salute as he cracked the door open behind him. "Don't worry I'll buy you some rare dragon training cards, well, eventually.

"Sure, that's cool. Well, catch you later," he said as he slowly leaned down the open window, now hanging upside down as his foot inched off the ground. "Just, don't try anything stupid—like kiss Elsa or something. You'll get caught, you know."

And in a blink of an eye, Hiccup fell out the window and landed safely down his car. Jack heard his car crank up as his friend made a quick getaway from the scene.

He smiled with a glint of mischief in his honey-glazed eyes.

"Whoopsie, seems like I already have."

* * *

Jackson found Elsa sitting on the stairs of the entrance of the restaurant. Tooth's jacket kept her warm as she sipped on a cup of tea.

"Where've you been?" she asked looking up, concerned. Jackson sat beside her, plopping himself down the brick stairs. The police still running around, police cars flashing colors beneath the night as they investigated the mess the thief had left behind.

Jackson sighed.

"Tried to find out other clues about that damn thief."

"Yeah… right," she said as she took another slow slip, watching her tea dance in her cup. Jackson held himself both up by his hands, elbows up as he glanced at Elsa.

"What's wro—"

"I'm sorry," she finished, still not looking at to him.

"Sorry for what?" his held tilted as he gave her a quizzical look, she suddenly turned to him, eyes soft with a sad smile on her face.

"I… actually thought _you_ were the Winter Thief," she chuckled, slightly. "Huh, stupid right?"

"I don't think so," he stated, looking up the starless night. "But you got to admit I am more dashing than that crook," he laughed, swallowing after. "But… why did you expect me to be that guy?"

"I-I don't know, you remind me of him. Same smile, eyes, but… maybe it's just me," she swirled the remaining tea in her cup. "I actually thought you were the one who ki—" she flinched, shutting her mouth as she tucked a stray bang behind her ear. "—I mean, it's just stupid, right?"

Jackson turned his head towards her, she wasn't sitting in a formal matter like a queen as she always did, she was bent over as she sat, swirling a cup of tea. Dissapointment plastered on her face.

A swirl of guilt formed in his gut.

"I've been toyed at," she managed, finally.

Elsa was shaking, slightly. And maybe it wasn't because of the chill of the night. Noticing as her cup shook in her dainty hands, it worried him she'd burst into tears because some stupid stranger used her lips as a night reliever after a hard day's work of thieving. But he knew better that Elsa wouldn't show any sign of vulnerability. She's strong, he knows.

Jackson suddenly eased one arm over her shoulder, planting his rough hand and pulling her towards his chest. Elsa's head jerked up towards him, his head still hung up in the sky waiting for a star to pop up. Suddenly enveloped in his body warmth, she immediately blushed and was secretly thankful that he wouldn't see the color of hue in her cheeks in the dark.

It was the least he could do, relieve her from her anxieties and pain.

_I guess for once Hic is right._

He thought in regret.

"The extra warmth helps," he said as his fingers twitched, still nervous in his sudden actions by impulse. He simply couldn't watch her feel down about herself, especially because it's all his fault. Her shoulders blades poked at his chest.

Elsa let herself sink into his arms in defeat, usually she'd slap him or kick him in a comical manner, but for once she let him. It was nice. He smelled nice. As if he was wearing a million dollar perfume. Her eyes grew heavy and finally close into a shut as she rested her head against his chest, feeling him shift involuntarily in nervousness.

In the dusk, beneath a starless night, the uproar of the police cars, the scattered police and media, two souls have found sanctuary in each other's arms.

* * *

**im sorry if there are any mistakes, this one is kinda long~**

**ps, when jack talks in thief mode his voice is all husky (so that no one will notice his real identity) and yeah hiccup is his partner in crime, and hiccup here is the older version. **

**don't forget to review~ ****till next time bros! * fist bumps you ***


	7. Chapter 7: Elsa's Happy Pill

**hey everyone im sorry for the late update. me and my family went out for a vacation and i just got home. so this chapter was kinda rushed but... i hope its enough for you guys~ i'll work on the next chap right away! **

**ps thank you so much for all the reviews and support! r&amp;r please!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Happy pill

It was a normal Monday morning, and Elsa Arendelle walked in the halls towards her next class, biology, until…

"Talk is cheap, pretty boy ya better put some muscle inta' it," a strong accent of Scottish rung through the halls.

Elsa poked her head up, seeing a small crowd form a circle in the middle of the hall. Jostling and cheering all the way. She sighed, knowing exactly what was happening.

"Let's get the show in the road now, shall we?" Jackson snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest proudly.

The platinum blonde glanced down her silver wristwatch for a moment, thinking she could spare some time watching her two friends fight in the halls since she doesn't have anything else interesting to do for the rest of the period.

Managing to make her way through the crowd, in between elbowing and kicking, Elsa finally got the perfect view of her two friends in the halls.

"Prepare to get ya balls crushed!" Merida, her friend from PE nearly shouted as she pointed a finger towards Jackson.

"Leave my balls outta this!" the brown haired boy fumed, fists clenching in the process.

_So childish._

Elsa thought as she shook her head, feeling a migraine strike right up.

The cheers got louder by the minute, the blonde swore she was going to be _deaf_. Until slowly, it died down. Elsa chuckled, knowing the spectators expectations had been crushed in just mere moments.

"Hah! I'm winnin'!" Merida cheered on her knees and pumping a fist in the air.

"Shut it, my Bumblepalooza ain't losing to your cheap Firecracker!" Jackson retorted as he fisted his palm to the ground.

They were dueling with cheap robots they bought last week in a garage sale.

"This is boring!" one of the students screeched. And others followed, the crowd slowly disappearing with faces of disappointment and thoughts of how childish two college juniors could be. The two remained, watching intently feeling their bloods rise in excitement as the mini robots wrestled.

"If Ey win, yer going to have ta do my homework for a whole month!"

"Hah, that's nothin'. If I win you got to give me advice on how I could woo Els—"

Elsa's shadow hovered over the two of them. Jackson's head jerked up, suddenly flashing her a forced smile, a bead of sweat marking his nervousness.

"He-eeey, Elsa!" Jackson's eye twitched.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning down as she gave him a look of doubt.

"Well, I was challenging Mer to a duel so that I can—"

"HAH! A win! A win!" Merida jumped as she cheered for herself. Looking down, Jackson saw his trusted robot brought down to the ground by the opposing enemy. His jaw dropped.

"What the—you cheated!" he screeched as he pointed at the robots. Elsa slapped her forehead.

"Nuh-uh, ma robo did the German Suplex and made a sure win, laddie."

"But I didn't see it! I demand another duel!"

"Nope—" Merida suddenly gathered her bags, robot in hand while waving it teasingly over his face. "Dun' forget to do Mister Asta's research paper fer me, it's givin' me a migraine. So, see ya around Overland!"

Jackson's jaw hung open as he watched the fiery redhead dance and disappear along the halls to her next class.

One thing he was thankful for, was that Elsa didn't hear him finish his last sentence earlier… turning, he saw Elsa cocking a hip at him.

"Hey," he greeted as he got up his feet, brushing his jeans.

"Hey."

"So… you okay?" he asked, head tilting slightly. Elsa had been having a long face since last week's events, the Winter Thief getting away right under her nose. Since that day he's never saw her lips curve into a loving smile.

"I'm fine," she shrugged, jabbing his backpack up his stomach and making a quick sprint in the halls. Jackson caught his bag, whimpering slightly.

After recovering, he caught up with her. "You don't… seem okay."

Elsa stopped in her tracks and turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… for starters," he cleared his throat as he began. "You're so spaced out in class lately, you don't eat burritos at lunch anymore (which is your personal favorite), you mope around the halls after class like a little girl crying over her dead puppy, you don't hang out after school with me anymore, and you don't talk to me like you always did back then or tease me and everything and—" Jackson saw her eyes soften as he ranted away, slowing down and choking on his last words. "—I just want my old best friend back."

Elsa felt her heart leap out of her chest, still she tried her best to ignore it.

"I mean, the fun, loving, cold, weird—Ice Queen—wait, no. _You_. Just you. I need you back, Elsa," words of longing escaped his lips as he felt his cheeks flush, never in his life had he made such a confession. He swore he saw her cheeks turn into the slightest color of hue, though fading away in seconds.

Elsa suddenly cleared her throat as she caught her breath, trying her best to keep her cool.

"Okay," she managed to choke out.

How many times had she been caught up in such a situation with Jackson? If she remembered correctly, it was right after that damn thief kissed her in her room… But somehow, Jackson was connected—tied, she couldn't find the right word.

"I'll… try to put myself back together."

"What's the problem anyway? The Winter Thief? _Still_?"

Elsa's body froze.

"I—uh, yeah. Maybe."

"You sure love to stress yourself out, huh?" he chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Doctor Jackson has diagnosed that you lack from Vitamin Me."

Elsa gave a pitied laugh as he puffed his chest up in trying to act all formal, doctor like.

"I'm pretty sure I've had my daily dose of Jackson Overland, and enough is enough."

"I'm your happy pill, right?" he nudged at her playfully as they began to walk around the halls again. Elsa couldn't hold back her giggles, stiffled as she held her hands over her lips. It's been a while since she had... fun.

"Don't be so full of yourself," she managed to say as she looked away, trotting along the halls.

"How about this, I treat you out maybe Saturday night so that I can get your mind off of things, you know, just chill and have a good time. Sounds good?"

Elsa thought for a moment, chewing on the inside of her cheek. Suddenly, her head snapped up towards him, a smile finally playing on her lips.

"That's good—but I have other thoughts in mind. You up for it?"

Jackson mirrored her smile, genuine and contented to finally see her getting along with him like they used to. And for a moment, just before Mr. Aster yelled at them for loitering around the halls, his simple reply made her worries, fears, and awkward sadness wash away.

"I always am, princess."

* * *

**this chapter is short im sorry but i'm working on the next chapter straight away!**

**ps, so someone asked if i was a girl or a boy... im a girl, bros. XD you can check out my profile if you're curious about me. but the me is very boring so... yeah.**

**thanks for the read, don't forget to review. till next time bros! * fist bumps you * **


	8. Chapter 8: Misunderstandings

**OK so im sorry for another short chapter. BUT! i have good news for you bros at the end of this chap ;D so r&amp;r for now.**

**and sorry if this chap sucks im not good with sad stuff at all**

* * *

Chapter 8: Misunderstandings

"Jackson?" Elsa swallowed as they walked down the streets in silence, dusk had already settled over the city. She twiddled at her haphazardly tied side braid, her eyes rolling everywhere not knowing where to fix her gaze at as she felt the tension in the air rise even more. Finally, it settled over Jackson. He was walking right in front of her, gloomily hanging his head ahead of him.

After a few antagonizing moments, he turned back to her.

"What?" he snapped harshly.

Elsa flinched for a moment, seeing his honey-glazed eyes always full with emotion, usually joy, fun, love, but now, anger.

"I'm sorry," she said in a mere whisper.

How did it all come down to this? She had invited him to a 'date', knowing the senior of a pest, Prince Charming would spy on her. And she thought that if she went out with him, the pesky blonde flipping eye wiggling dolt would stop pestering her anymore with gigantic chocolate boxes he stuffed in her locker every morning and with the rare roses he'd sent her everyday at biology which she's allergic to.

The plan worked.

By the end of the day she saw Charming in the corner of her eyes moping away as his hands dangled to his sides, as Elsa's arms were linked with Jackson's.

But the thing is, she forgot the most essential part of the plan.

Telling Jackson that it was all just an act.

"I'm sorry," she repeated again, voice cracking a little. All he did was watch her, eyes once filled with emotion, blank.

But it wasn't all just an act.

She also felt her heart leap from her chest when he wrapped his arm around her waist when they walked, she felt butterflies in her stomach when he playfully nuzzled his face into her hair in the dark at the theatres, she had to catch her breath when he began sucking the chocolate off her slim fingers when they ate lunch, shooting her such an enticing look with his eyes—now blank and tired as he looked into hers. She didn't admit it but, she had so much fun.

If only he knew.

If only he didn't think he was used. Played at by the school's Ice Queen.

"Jackson please, _please_ say something—" he turned away. The streetlamps flickered as his shadow followed him. Her heart sank even deeper.

She didn't care about her title Ice Queen, graceful, sophisticated, regal—perfection would go down the drain. She threw everything away just for him.

"Jackson—Jack? Don't leave me please I-I didn't mean to.." her words caught in her throat, feeling tears threatening to fall out her eyes. She remembered how many stupid nights Anna cried about Hans (her ex), running to her big sister for comfort. She remembered how many times she told her that they're just _boys_. Mere animals. But this person, this boy—man in front of her, wasn't just anybody. He was Jackson. The person she's spent her whole life with, the only person she's invited into her past and dwelled with in the present, and if only, the gods permit, she wanted to spend the rest of her _life_ with him.

"Stop _calling_ me that!" he shot back at her, stopping in his tracks as his head turned to the side, his hair falling over his face. "You know how I hate getting called after that monster—that thief y-you hate," he finally turned to meet her gaze. His eyebrows knit up, eyes soft. "I _know_ how much you hate him."

Even in his rage, all he could think about was her. He remembered how many times she'd call him in the middle of the night, having nightmares about the Winter Thief cutting her chest open and eating her heart. At lunch she'd talk about how her father would catch the thief one day and bring him to justice, how one day she's going to unravel the mystery that was the Winter Thief—him.

All Elsa could do was sink. Icy tears finally staining her face, cheeks full as she blew up.

Before she could open her mouth to apologize again, he ran to give her a tight embrace, arms wrapped around her. His hand found the back of her head and let it rest against his chest.

Her heart ached even more.

"I know," he finally breathed against her ear. She knew how much he loved her, but she couldn't squeeze a love life into her picture at the moment, having a scholarship in one of the countries biggest school's was tough, as well as maintaining a steady job and being a big sister. He knew that. She simply didn't have time for him. He understood.

"Just—give me time to sort out my feelings. It's been _hard_ lately," she sobbed into his chest, dampening his shirt. Images of both Jackson and the Winter Thief flooded the back of her mind. Jackson admitting his feelings for her when they were in middle school, _her_ rejecting him. Still, he stuck around in the midst of his heartbreak, even until now. The Winter Thief stealing her first kiss, who was supposed to be him. She felt so filthy, hurting her friend and not even returning his feelings. Her stomach churned in both pain and disgust. She couldn't find the words to apologize to him anymore.

Knowing he had brought this upon them, his antics of being a thief and a lover to her was something he finally regret.

Especially after the night of their first kiss. He had only wished he could keep his hands to himself, away from hurting her. But god was she beautiful. Even in her pain. He couldn't keep away.

"I know," he said as he kissed the top of her head, his heart breaking a little every time she choked on her own tears. "And even if it's like that, I'll always be here. I promise."

Her heart took one final blow when she realized he was crying, too.

* * *

**ps, prince charming is from shrek (just squeezed him in the pic it was supposed to be hans but... i have other plans for him).**

**okay, here's the spoiler? jackson may or may not finally reveal his identity in the next chapter. depends on the circumstances. and when i do reveal it, it's a longer chapter i promise ;w;**

**AND ALSO. Me and my friend queenofarrows are working on a Jelsa Superhero AU! We've go the story plot and everything but no title yet. ;-; i'll update you guys when we're going to post it. i hope you guys read it~**

**review guys? till next time * fist bumps ***


	9. Chapter 9: Stained

**im sorry for the misunderstandings from last chap. i hope this one makes up for its shortness. ps, im so happy for the 100+ reviews! i love you guys! r&amp;r again~**

* * *

Chapter 9: Stains

Jack's slick shoes hollered through the building's soft mattress, the Black Diamond in hand as he carefully tried not to let it slip out from his sleek white gloves. His white hair as pure as snow danced as he ran, hair flipping every now and then whenever cameramen outside got a shot of him from the windows while he ran across the building.

"That was easier than expected," he crooned into the microchip in his ear, boasting to both his best friend and the super computer in the next line.

"_Don't think you've won yet_—" Hiccup sighed into his call. From the other side of the world, he was sitting on a revolving chair, kicking his feet to move pass the controls in the room, typing all the way with coffee in his hand and glasses at the tip of his freckled nose as he did so. Cracking the codes in the museum. Breaching the security systems. Just like a real pro. _"Team B of the police is right at your tail, take a turn on the next route."_

He turned.

"_Not good, it's a dead end. But there's a vent right above you, it'll lead you to the main room. Nobody's guarding the place, you can make a quick getaway from there."_

"Gotcha," he nodded as he switched the chip's talk mode off, sprinting across the halls in all his might.

"There he is!" one of the lead detectives, Aster bellowed behind him. He couldn't help but smirk at the gray haired man as he looked back from his shoulder, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. "Hold right up, mate! Ain't letting you get away this time."

_What a fart._

He snickered to himself.

Finally, the goose chase ended as they reached the dead end. Guns cracking and pointing as the troublesome theif.

Jack turned. Seeing Aster's veins pop in his forehead, Toothiana's hands shaking as she held up her gun at him, acting all bold though fear had already crept making the little hairs on the back of her neck rise.

"I'd love to stay and chat," his lips inched into a smug smirk as he raised the Black Diamond in hand. His neck straining to look up the vent he was about to escape into. "But I must be going. Especially with such a lovely souvenir~"

"Drop it!" Aster grit his teeth, grip tightening around the gun in hand as he threatened. "That's an order, NOW!"

"Too bad," Jack stuck his tongue out at him as he tapped his hat, and by impulse, Aster had pulled the trigger, and in a split second, in a blink of an eye, smoke emerged and he was gone.

* * *

"See? Too easy," Jack said as he crawled inside the tight spaced vent, having barely the energy to squeeze himself in after his marathon run with the police.

"_Master Frost—bzzzt—please keep you head in the game,"_ MiM reminded. For a super computer, Jack did find MiM kind of annoying. Like his father. Always destroying the mood with his constant killjoy reminders. He guessed his father programmed the computer to act just like him, treating him like such a petty child.

"_He's right, Jack. It's not over yet."_

Oh. And this guy, too. Nothing annoyed him more when Hiccup and MiM ganged up on him to take his missions far more seriously. To him, it was a game. A prize always waiting to be within his grasps.

He rolled his eyes at them.

"Whatever. I've got the diamond. Big deal?" he hissed through his chip. He heard an audible sigh from Hiccup.

"_Jack, they're still running around the place. And I've hacked the central police system, they've upgraded defense up a lot better this time. It's gonna be hard to crack through their traps. This is no joke—"_

"I know."

"_Jack_!"

"What is it?!"

"_Get. Your. Head. Back. In. The. Game_," his friend elaborated each syllable from the line, wanting each word to stick right up Jack's head.

He remembered his antics a little earlier, he blew off his cover when he reached inside the steel glass frame of the Black Diamond, setting a wail across the whole building. Nearly turning himself into minced meat when he almost accidentally hit one of the laser beams guarding the diamond. Tripping when he ran, a bullet passing ahead him almost grazing his cheek. Bumping into an officer leaving him no choice but to kick the poor newbie in the groin.

His head really wasn't in the game.

"Sorry it's just that…"

"_You're thinking about Elsa, right_?" Jack's body froze.

"Wait, how do you know?"

"_When you lost contact the other night I suspected you were doing something stupid. As always."_

"Hey!"

"_Anyway, I activated the tracker and found out you were hanging around the Arendelle household. And most likely, around Elsa's bedroom. So I knew."_

"So… you knew I..?"

"_Of_ _course_."

"Why didn't you scold me if you knew?"

"_You're a big boy now, Jack. I know you could clean up any mess you left on your own, especially because you're the school's biggest troublemaker. We know that. But it seems like you've dug your own grave this time. And no mess is bigger than breaking a girl's heart. And you can't think about mending Elsa's broken heart when you're on a mission. No one else could save you right now other than yourself." _He heared him exhale_._ "_Further more, you are an asshat. That is all."_

Jack grew silent for a moment.

"Gee, thanks for the pep talk."

"_No problem. Now move, before the police find you."_

Jack finally managed a laugh, it grew hotter by the minute inside the vent. Pocketing the diamond after loosening his collar, he began to crawl out guided by Hiccup's directions. Still he had already made an appointment of dropping by Elsa's to apologize. As the Winter Thief of not the Winter Thief. Especially after last night's sudden turnabout of events...

He kicked the exit of the vent open with his long legs as he jumped down from above. He brushed the dirt from his white tux, good as new.

"Okay," he called Hiccup back as he held onto the chip in his ear for better hearing. "I've reached the main room. Got my ride ready? There's a window right over here. Perfect for a grand escape."

"_Right, jetpack is ready. Fully loaded. Just click the button on your tie and everything'll fall right into place."_

"Sweet," Jack chuckled as he began walking towards the window, ancient floorboards beneath him.

"_Oh, and don't you even think about stopping by Elsa's. You've done enough mister!"_ Hiccup expected Jack to wail back, but was bewildered to find that his friend has grown silent. A little _too_ silent_. "Jack? Hey Jack—"_

"Why the hell didn't you alert me I've got company?" Jack bawled at his friend from the chip. He stood in front of the window, his getaway, but he turned his back to find that he wasn't the only one in the room.

"_Wait, what?"_ Hiccup shot from his seat as he began to tap on the super computer again. "_That's impossible, the computer—there's no other heat source in the room. All the police are scrambling outside. There's nothing—"_

"My, my," the both of them froze. Hiccup choking on his Starbucks coffee, Jack's eyes growing wide as saucers. Even MiM grew silent.

Jack managed to stick out the Stun gun Hiccup invented for him from his pocket.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" the thief called out into the darkness. No other light was in the room other than the moonlight seeping through the grand windows. An eerie silence followed after hearing light steps from within the dark.

Jack's eye twitched.

A tall dark lean man emerged from the darkness. He was cloaked in a black tux, a smug smirk across his handsome face. But Jack knew better not to be deceived by strangers. Fear shot in his spine when he saw the man's eyes—golden. Like the sun. But his intentions were as dark as the midnight sky, never near the burning light.

"Who… are you?" he questioned, fingers curling up the trigger.

"My!" the man chuckled, the little hairs on Jack's arms stood. "Isn't it rude not to know anything about the man who knows everything about _you_?"

"You know nothing about me!" he shook at his own words.

"Wrong. In fact, I do. Your real name is Jackson Overland. Born to be the heir of your father's magic industry. Loved magic since the day you could remember. Favorite magic trick? Anything that involved ice. Met Hiccup Haddock at the age of six, you loved giving him wedgies to toughen him up against bullies. You ate his snickkerdoodles during your fieldtrip—"

"_Dude_!" Hiccup fumed. "_That was you?! You know how much I love snickerdoodles—"_

"Yeah, this _really_ isn't the time to discuss about that," he snapped as he back turned to the malicious man.

"Met Rapunzel, minor crush. Having a serious relationship of tutor and tutee when you were in the 7th grade because of your bad performance in algebra. Broke your arm on the year's biggest baseball game. Merida and Flynn helped you out the stage. Lost your father when you got were high school, met the beautiful Elsa Arendelle and was immediately smitten by her. Confessed your feelings for her but she never returned it because she was too busy with everything else. Still stuck around her even though you knew she was _so_ out of your league. You have a super computer who babysits you programmed non other than your very own father. And now you're here as the Winter Thief because you've vowed to—"

"ENOUGH!" Jack screeched before he could end his sentence. Too many memories had flooded his mind when the madman started reciting everything about him like a book. His hands felt sweaty inside his glove as his hand shook, unable to steady at his target. "I don't really know if I should be creeped out or impressed but… you still haven't answered my question. Who are you?"

He laughed.

The madman _laughed_.

He felt fear creep from within every bone in his body as wretched laughter rung from within the room, deafening to his ears.

Slowly, the dark man started walking towards him.

He couldn't move. Body frozen, lips dry, eyes shot open in fear. He could only back away until he hit the window behind him, cornered.

He was shocked to find that he was pressed against him, feeling him smile as he whispered words that he knew would haunt him even in his sleep.

"_Your worst nightmare."_

The next thing Jack was able to process was that he heard gunfire, and now he's falling down from the building, feeling gravity pull him down. A shocked look on his face he managed to strain his neck to see one side of his stomach, stained with… blood.

He caught a quick glance of the man standing at the window above him, a mischievous smile on his lips.

He shuddered. Shook. Freaked.

He had never known the meaning of fear, not until now.

"The thief!" he heard Aster call from below. "Catch him!"

Jacks' fingers trembled as he managed to click on his tie catching his breath as his jetpack flew above him, clinging onto it with one hand. The other grazing over his stomach to somehow, someway, stop the bleeding.

Before he knew it, his chip was jammed and could only hear buzzing sounds. But he was flying home, coming home to find sanctuary in Elsa's arms as the moon somehow guided him home.

"So persistent," the man chuckled from behind the window, seeing the snowflake he's left and crushing it effortlessly between his nimble fingers and watched it melt onto the red carpet. He locked his aim on the helpless thief. "Goodbye, mister Frost."

* * *

Elsa was mindlessly browsing Tumbler while blasting a song on her MP3 while talking to Astrid on the phone that night.

"I think he's nice," she said nonchalantly on the phone as she wolfed down the chocolate between her lips. "I mean, Hiccup's a nice guy. Smart, good looking, "

"_Not to mention a wimp_," Astrid sighed into the phone. "_I don't think he even likes me. We've been friends for forever but he's never asked me out."_

"Remind me again why I'm dealing with your relationship problems?"

"_Because Tooth is out, Rapunzel's on a date with Flynn, I can't talk to Merida about this because I think she like Hiccup, too and—"_

"Wait, Mer likes Hic?"

"_I don't know, girl instincts. And I'm also taking you gals to lunch on Tuesday, now be patient if you want dessert."_

"Fine," Elsa rolled her eyes, suddenly catching a glimpse of her window. Memories of kissing the Winter Thief gushed in making her face burn in the dark.

_No! Jackson—think about Jackson!_

She hit her head with one hand, trying to mark things straight with her thoughts.

But the somehow, her heart longed for the Winter Thief to show himself again. Wanting to set things straight, ask questions, and throw him in jail right where he belongs.

Her heart sank a little when she thought she'd never see him again.

Before her thoughts wandered off to a perfect world where she and Jackson could set things straight, she felt her gut tugging at her to open her window and let the cool breeze of the night into her room. Just like the night she met the thief. Telling Astrid she'd call later, she did what she thought.

She closed her eyes as she basked in both the cool and warm air of her room, arms open in both sides of her window.

Suddenly, a loud crash made her tumble and fall on her back. Feeling an eerie figure against her.

"What the?!—" Her eyes flew open as she gasped.

The Winter Thief.

It's him.

It's really him.

Just when she thought she'd never see him again. Fate does have a funny way of throwing people that you thought you'd never see again at you.

Same top hat, tux, gloves, shoes, pure hair, striking blue eyes—

Except for the impurity on the side of his stomach.

_Blood_.

He breathed heavily against her ear, tiredly managing to smile down at her as his hands were placed alongside her head. Some of his sweat trickled down his face and onto the side of her cheek, Elsa would've shoved him off and cried out for Anna's help on the other room or for her dad to finally wrangle him in chains and watch him mope as her father drives him off the nearest station for questioning. But instead, she didn't. Clutching dearly onto her chest to prevent her heart from leaping out, hearing her heartbeat thunder as a bead of sweat formed on her forehead. Paralyzed in shock.

There was the slightest thought of worry for him in the back of her head.

Jack managed a greeting and a chuckle before collapsing on top of her.

"Hi, Elsa."

* * *

**yes. that guy who shot jack? pitch. why? to be revealed. ;D**

**review? **

**till next time bros! * fist bumps you ***


	10. Chapter 10: Okay

**had the worse writers block ever. im sorry for the late update. also bc ive been very sad lately and lacked inspiration to write bc my other works are just trash. sigh**

**but id like to thank these lovely people: corde amare (you always review my stories even my kristanna fics it makes me so happy~), x Cheetah x, Skychild101, Ley03, Shimmer Shine and many more since i cant type all of you lovely reviewers!**

**warnings: there will be brofists on the end of this chap, for TheWildeFiles bc he's never ready for my brofists ;)**

* * *

Chapter 10: Okay

Elsa basked in Jack's warmth, his heaving chest over hers. His very cape cloaking them as if they were children ready for bed—or even, like a couple.

She shuddered when his nose scrunched up once the little poking hairs off her chaotically tied French braid tickled sensitive skin. His clothed glove clutched onto her wrists, pinning her down as he dug his face deeper unto the crook of her neck. Paralyzed. Frozen. Unable to move as she felt her hips getting drenched in his own blood—her eyes widened as her brain was finally able to analyze what was happening.

"Y-You're bleeding," she squeaked as she tried to move her arms, push him off and run for help—but her arms felt like jelly. Especially when he's crushing her ribs beneath him. She gasped.

A muffled _mff_ was all she heard. She doesn't know why he came _here_ for help. She doesn't know why he chose _her_. She doesn't know if she's just dreaming or in need of a wake up slap that she's thinking _he's_ Jackson again. All she knows is that, he needs help. And ASAP.

Fisting her hands, she managed to shove him off her, kneeing him at the same time as she flexed. He groaned as he was now fully sated at her carpet. Still bleeding.

Elsa jumped up to her feet and tugged at her hair.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god—" glances down Jack. "Oh my _god_."

_Okay, don't panic. It's just the Winter Thief who looks a lot like Jackson with just white hair and crashed into your room bleeding and dying at the same time and it looks like he got shot by a bullet on the stomach—_

She crouched down, cocking an eyebrow as she dared to graze one finger over his stomach where it seemed like the blood was coming from.

He growled.

Yep. He definitely got shot.

Elsa panicked even more. Biting her nails, pacing back and forth in her room as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Her father's voice made her jump after two knocks.

"Elsa?"

"Yes, father?"

"Is everything alright? I heard a crash. What happened?"

She glanced back at the seemingly lifeless thief then at her window, broken glass scattered everywhere. She bit down her lower lip as she made an impossible decision.

"I-It's okay. I—uh, was watching television when this scene where they were catching this thief came on and they broke some window glasses. Great action dad, you should watch it some time."

Elsa felt her palms sweat after her father paused. Twisting two fingers wishing he'd buy her petty lie. She never was a good liar. Like Anna, they always got caught eating chocolate at the kitchen when they were kids. Well, maybe that's because their faces were smeared with chocolate no matter how innocent they looked… it was a total giveaway. But this time, she was hidden in her room with a trembling voice. She could only hope he would finally leave her alone to deal with this thief on her own.

"…Okay. I'll try. But don't watch so early in the morning. Don't want to wake up Anna now, do you?"

She exhaled in relief.

"Okay. Goodnight, dad."

"Goodnight."

Hearing her father's footsteps slowly fade into the darkness, she bent down and brushed the bangs off the thief's face.

Feeling his forehead burn against her hands made her withdraw as she finally exhaled. "Okay, I'm helping you only because you need it. And you're burning up. But once you're okay and do something stupid—like kiss me or something. I won't think twice of smashing this lamp on your head, okay?" she said as she pointed at the lamp across her.

A muffled groan was enough of an okay for her.

* * *

"Okay, okay. Don't panic. It's okay everything is absolutely okay—" Elsa glanced up the drawer in the living room in the dusk, propping up her tippy toes as she reached for their medical supplies. She could feel her heart drumming over her ribs, almost hurting as she continued to whisper okays and words of reassurance to herself. "Okay, stitches? Check. Cotton balls? Check. Gloves? Check. Medicine I've never heard of probably used for bleeding, er, pain? Check."

She walked in a steadfast pace to the kitchen, getting water in a basin while one arm was filled with the supplies.

She jumped when she heard a yawn.

"Elsa?" her younger sister, Anna rubbed her eyes as she flicked the lights on.

Elsa's face distorted into bewilderment.

"What'cha doin'? Stealing chocolate in the morning?" She laughed. Still clearly half awake as her brain hadn't processed the fact that her older sister was running around the floor like a thief—getting supplies and suspiciously getting water from the faucet.

Elsa looked at Anna.

Then back at the running water.

Anna.

Running water.

Anna.

Water.

Her brain rebooted her words.

"Oh—uh, yeah!" she managed to shrug as she plastered a lopsided grin over her face, cheeks full. "Need water to you know, not get parched after eating."

"Silly Elsa!" Anna giggled as she walked over and opened the fridge, collecting loads of chocolates into her arms as well. "Use a cup, dummy. Not a basin."

"Ha-Ha. Silly me."

"Yeah," her sister stretched one arm, popping knots that had formed in her shoulder as she made her way out the kitchen. Scratching her hair loose from its usual two braids, which Elsa almost mistook for a beehives nest as she looked back over her shoulder. "I'm hitting the hay, well, after eating these babies. G'night Elsa."

She watched her disappear into the darkness with her guilty pleasures.

She exhaled heavily. She almost got caught. Twice. But there were more important things to tend to.

Such as saving the Winter Thief's life and giving Anna a lecture about getting a diet the next morning.

* * *

Elsa slammed the door behind her as she wobbled to her bed, throwing all the essential needs in extracting the bullet out and placing the basin on the floor beside the thief.

_So much for stealth, _she thought as she winced at the sound of the door slamming behind her. Secretly wishing nobody would come banging on her door again about why she's so loud so early in the morning.

Shrugging, she bent down on her knees next to the Winter Thief.

Thankfully, she learned how to take care of a person who got shot from her dad. And Tooth. Who always babbled a lot about saving people's lives on the spot at missions. Since she is her father's newbie.

"Okay, okay, first of—airway," she tilted his head, getting the tongue out seeing as he coughed out blood. Immediately, she removed the blood off his mouth by drenching along with a piece of clothing she got in the dryers earlier.

"Still breathing," she said as she mopped his sweat beading forehead with a wet, rolled towel.

She realized once she unfastened his buttons on his blood soaked jacket, that this was going to be a _long_ night. A long, long night.

And the fact that he needed CPR was the least of her worries.

* * *

_Elsa?_

_Jack's voice trembled as he reached out for her. Hand reaching out to her as she was facing away from him. He saw her body shook, shivered just as he called out again._

_Elsa? Please! We can work this out I promise—_

_She turned around._

_He gasped._

_Her face was gone. But tears seemingly streaked down her face as she cried, hand cupping her cheeks as she did so._

_Then why did you lie to me Jack? Don't you… trust me?  
_

_No! I do! I do but I just want to protect you! Because I couldn't protect them before and I _need_ you! I don't want to make the same mistake agai—_

_Goodbye, Jack_

_Elsa, slowly, ever so slowly was getting swallowed by oblivion. A dark hole, and he ran. Towards her. To save her. He was crying, he didn't even realize when he started crying._

_Elsa! No! Please stay I need you!_

_He reached out, but she was gone. He couldn't save her._

Jack's eyes flew open, heavily breathing to catch his breath as he was almost swallowed by his own nightmare. His biggest fear. It had gotten so hot he could feel his body radiating heat, iris flicking everywhere as he had feared that it was all true.

It wasn't.

His hand fisted at his chest, bunching on his shirt as he still tried to catch his breath.

As he steadied his breathing he was finally able to recollect his memories and process his surroundings.

Got shot in the stomach, got his jetpack hit, too, hit a tree, stumbled over Elsa's place—wait, what?! Elsa!?

As he jolted to sit up, his wound ached. He cussed as he moved his hand over his now bandaged wound. Blood finally stopped.

"You should sit back. You still need rest," a cold voice resonated. Jack's eyes widened once more as he saw Elsa by the bathroom. Back leaning on the doorframe with arms crossed over her chest. "Been out for two days. It's Monday tomorrow. It's best not to go to school with your wound. Pretty severe. You almost died of blood lose. I called th…"

He just watched her as she moved her lips. Talking, talking, something about how she had to struggle to call the hospital and save him. Her bangs thrown back, as it always was. But dark marks were beneath her eyes, she must've worried so much about him she forgot to sleep. All he could do was watch. And watch.

"…And don't worry, nobody knows about your stupid secret identity. Well, except for me now."

He winced.

"Y-You know who I am?"

Elsa drew out a packet.

"Dyeing your hair with easily washable dye isn't so thrifty. And those contacts, too."

Jack could only imagine Elsa poking the blue contacts out of his eyes, like a pro. And washing his hair in the shower. But the thought of a shower scene made him blush.

"You know I'm…?"

Elsa pointed across the room, her desk displaying the Black Diamond.

"Yes. I know, Jackson. Or should I say…" her voice trailed off as she fixed her eyes with his. Voice softening. "Jack Frost the Winter Thief."

Jack's throat went dry. Lost.

"Why Jackson? Why are you causing all this chaos?" her voice cracked a little. As if she's about to cry. But he knew it was false. She's too strong to cry. She then walked towards him, dropping on her knees as she pleaded for answers. "Why did you kiss me Jackson? For fun? For play? Why me? Why did you lie to me? Don't you trust me?"

The very same words in his dream. He could only wish she wouldn't be swallowed by his fears. He knows what she's worth. She'd never sell him out. Even if he is a world wanted thief she'd never give him up for money. Never.

"Because I don't want to lose you," he said as his hands found hers, stretching and curling over hers. "… And I don't want to make the same mistake again."

Elsa clamped her mouth together as he watched him. Words he spoke were true. But she isn't sure who he is anymore. Lost. Was all he told her a lie? All of it? His identity? His feelings? Elsa could only wish, it isn't.

"Tell me," she asked askance as she leaned over, their breaths bouncing over each other's faces. So close Jack had to push back all his emotions, needs with every ounce of might that he may kiss her longing lips. "Who are you? Really?"

"I am Jack, Jack Frost," he answered without waver. "And I have fallen in love with you, Elsa Arendelle. My past maybe shrouded with mystery but these words I speak is true. My identity maybe bluff but these feelings are genuine, true. I have a concussion. I am concussed. I forget my identity when I stumble every once in a while, I fall and I cry. But when I look at you, I know who I am. When you smile, laugh, bite your lip, flip you hair—damn it's hard to concentrate in calc when you flip your hair. I am just a petty boy who steals to find out who I really am. Find answers. And I cannot deny the fact that I am utterly in love with my best friend. I am in love with you, Elsa. I am."

She kissed him.

He kissed back.

The wound stung, but he didn't care. As if the world stopped and he could only concentrate on her sweet lips. Minty. Soft like marshmallows. His hand trembled as he ran his fingers through her hair, digging softly as he found sanctuary on her lips.

It was like a dream. All his fears of her running away, crying that he had lied to her were nowhere to be found anymore. She's here. That's all that mattered.

He's lost, unstable and a broken soul finding his place in a lonely world. His name was all he ever had. But she was there to help him scavenge the world, leaving no stone and crevice unturned.

Knowing from now on their lives were at stake as the world had turned agaisnt them. And she's okay with it.

* * *

**some of you may think elsa is ooc. but its bc she isnt scared or traumatized like in the movie. but we'll get to that part, eventually.**

**i have a fever right now and i dont know when ill be able to update. this was completely unedited bc i feel really bad right now im sorry for any mistakes ill edit as soon as possible **

**review? and oh here comes the brofist- * brofists you * hell yeah **


	11. Chapter 11: A look into the past

**feeling a bit better and now all you lovelies deserve another chap! r&amp;r, lots of explaining and talking in this one.**

* * *

Chapter 11: A look into the past

Their kisses were sloppy, teeth gnashing over each other with Elsa's lipstick smudging all over her face and his as they deepened the kiss. Jack felt her lips quiver over his, he yearned for more as he pushed more pressure onto his kisses. Until the need for air became great, they finally pulled away with heavy eyelids.

"That's…" Elsa trembled a bit, bunching her hands on the sheet of the bed.

"Awesome," Jack laughed, sated how much of an amazing kisser she was. His lips cocked into a flirtatious grin. He opened his mouth to tease her, joke and hope that she would use her lips to silence him once more. But she didn't.

"No," she shook her head, one hand running up to rub her temples.

"W-what?"

"This is…" her eyes flicked up to him, a little unsteady. "_Wrong_."

"_What_?" he snapped again, a tone of hurt in his voice. He wished his ears were deceiving them of what he heard. After all, what's so wrong about kissing, right?

"You're… a thief. My father's rival. And I'm…"

"A princess," he said as his hands moved to hold hers dearly, cold and trembling of fear that he would lose her again. "Come to think of it, how did you hide me for two whole days?" he asked quizzically, knowing the Arendelle household is _very_ loud. Especially her baby sister, Anna. Always nosing around her big sister's room and begging her to build snowmen and ride bikes down the park on a usual occasion.

Elsa coughed out a laugh and a half shrug, her lipstick smothered all down to her jaw. She looked like a child drunk in ketchup, and jugged it up all over her face. "Whenever Anna would knock I'd just throw you inside the closet," she motioned behind her. "It's pretty easy when you're unconscious but god you're heavy."

He laughed. Nice. This was nice. Like old times when they were in middle school, no love bounded them, no secret identity forbid them from each other. Good times.

They sat there in silence for moments, Jack running his thumb over her knuckles, memorizing and savoring the moment. The wound still felt fatal, but it didn't matter. She's here, she's all that matters.

Finally, she spoke again.

"You still haven't told me why."

"Hm?" he hummed as he looked up, meeting her gaze.

"Why you do all of _this_. I don't see the reason for it, Jackson—Jack. Please, stop this," her voice cracked a little.

His face once filled with calmness became flushed with a stony expression. He grew still for a moment.

"Do you want to know why?"

She nodded, slowly, unsurely. But she trusted him.

"Okay."

He took a deep breath before he started up again.

"You know Nicholas St. North, right? I mean, who doesn't, right? World-renowned magician, world-class millionaire, philanthropist—Yes, he's my father."

She gasped. He continued.

"He was… amazing. When I was a kid we'd fly off to New York, Los Angeles, all the big cities where he'd perform and do his magic tricks. Sometimes he'd even buy a luxurious cruise ship just for us to sail off to some big performance in foreign countries. All he thought of was my benefit, how one day I'd take over the stage for him. He thought me everything I knew about magic, flipping cards, sorcery, just about everything. He was kind and gentle, but he's also annoying when he knows I like somebody," he forced out a pathetic laugh before continuing.

"He, too, was the original Winter Thief. His first heist was stealing my mother's heart, who by the gods I wish she's with my dear father now in heaven. I lost her, too, when she gave birth to me. That's why I guess my father really loved me for all my worth. But back then even if I made a lot of mistakes while practicing magic with him, I'd usually overdo and explode the snowflakes in my hand, and even one time I accidentally cut off his beard-he didn't mind. He never did. I didn't know about his secret back then but I would hear him shuffle in the opposite room and when I pressed my ears against the wall I'd hear him talk to someone and it seemed really important. I didn't care. Of course, I was just a stupid 6 year-old back then. Not until he died."

Jack's grip tightened around her hands, evident of his nervousness. She squeezed back, reassuring him that it was okay.

"He died on a magic accident. No, not an accident—_murder_," tears stung the back of his eyes, yet he managed to continue. Elsa could feel the tension in the room rise, yet she felt secure that he was giving him all of what he knew. She felt dearly beloved, being passed on by such sacred secrets only he once knew. "Fortunately, about half a year ago when I was dusting around my room I found this secret button that led to his headquarters. I found out everything under there. MiM, a super computer he programmed to take care of me, knowing one day he'd be gone. I didn't know he even existed, I just thought that when I'd wake up with breakfast on my bed and my bath drawn it's big baloney and that I was just dreaming. But when I finally got to interact with the super computer, I understood."

"Wait," Elsa interrupted, squinting her eyes. "You have a super computer around your house doing your chores for you for the last _five_ years and you haven't noticed?"

"What? Wait, well yeah now that I think about it but—that's not what we're talking about, okay!" he insisted, feeling his face burn of his stupid obliviousness.

"Okay, continue."

"Thank you," he nodded as he cleared his throat. "So, MiM told me everything about my father's secret identity since he knew eventually I would find out myself. His death wasn't an accident, it was staged. Murder. He was… murdered. In front of my very eyes," he could feel anger swell in his chest, a moment of weakness for the both of them. "So I swore to find out everything about him. I learned that he became the Winter Thief not because of his own selfish needs, but because he was threatened by a secret organization that they'd kill me, his kid if he didn't do so. They were looking for… the Pandora Gem."

"The Pandora Gem?"

"Yes," he repeated more calmly. "Pandora is said to flow in the light of the moon, and beneath the moon and a certain comet, will shed a tear granting immortality to whomever drinks it. Unfortunately, my father grew sick of his work and turned away from this quest, leaving the organization to have no other choice but to _kill_ him. That's why I decided half a year ago that I'd continue my father's work, find the gem and destroy it. I want to prevent that damn organization from obtaining their goals and hopefully, avenge my father."

Elsa was silent, trying to let all the bits of information sink in. Watching his eyes were intoxicating, filled with sadness hollow from a saddened past. She finally wiped the smudged lipstick from her jaws and wrapped her fingers tighter along his hands.

"Jack…"

"Don't you see?" he asked in fret with eyebrows knit up. "I can't _lose_ you."

"But I can't lose _you,_ too," she interjected, not knowing what to do. "But wait, how does your dad do it? His costume? From what I remember, Nicholas St. North is a big man. And you're…"

"Magic," he chuckled back. "The Winter Thief is capable of any disguise. He can craft an exact replica of any man, woman's face perfectly that no one would know his true face. Even when it comes to body size. I've also learned this from my father, he's a true genius. Also, the original Winter Thief always wore a mask. And even though he is a bearded barbarian all they knew was that he had snow-like hair, well, not until I came around."

"Wow," Elsa breathed, dazed in his eyes. She wanted to throw her arms around him, comfort him, but she didn't want to show any signs vulnerability.

"Yeah."

"But what are you going to do now? You're hurt."

"I don't know," he winced in hearing her voice of concern. He moved one hand over the wound, grazing and feeling small perks of pain as he did so. "All I know is that, I mean I think, I've just met the organization's boss."

Elsa's forget-me-not eyes grew wider. "_You_ met the boss? _He_ did this to you?"

He shrugged in response. "I'm not sure. All I know about their organization is that they don't want anyone interfering with their game. And it looks like, I'm player two."

"Jackson—"

"Jack."

"Jack," she sighed at his correction. "You can't, stop this. You can't win against a secret organization, or worse. They could be a mafia. Professional assassins they'll _kill_ you."

"But I can't let them get away, Elsa," he took her hands and moved it to his chest, made her feel the pounding speed of his heart. She cringed at his words, cold and sure. "They did it for lust, greed. I can't let them do that. Even if it means that the world turns against me even if I fight for what's right, I can't give up. I have nothing to lose. This is who I am."

Elsa pressed her hands closer to his chest. Feeling the vibration of his heart against her delicate hands made her feel weak, longing that he would stop this madness. But not even her lips, nor her words would persuade him to do so. He felt so alive at her touch, the sound of his heart drumming over her hands pulsed back and forth, reassuring her that he was alive.

For now.

The thought of pressing her hands against his chest, cold, lifeless, with police cars wailing around them and a bullet shot in his head scared her. One day, maybe soon, or never, she'd hear a report of him on the news killed after attempted robbery. Killed by the organization. And she knew, this wretched thought would haunt her in her very sleep. She tried to shake the thought away, forcing a smile.

All she could do was nod, and slowly withdraw her hands away from him. He's still here, alive, breathing, real in front of her. Like in her dreams. And that's all that's worth.

"Jack, get some rest. I have to go," she said, face gloomy over the revelations of their relationship. She didn't even know what happened her self. The thought of him continuing his antics despite a fatal wound scared her, because she knew that a mere pull behind a trigger could kill a fragile boy like him. After all, he was just human. No matter how good a thief he was, or magician.

"Where are you going? Come on, stay with me for a bit," he tried to reach out for her hand, and yet, she evaded his touch.

"I'm going out."

"Where?"

Elsa turned back to purse her lips, eyebrows coming together as she shook. "On a date."

_Wait, what?_

Jack's mouth became dry, widening as he demanded for an explanation. Though he knew he shouldn't, after all, she never was his to begin with. "With whom?"

"Business date my father set up. It's okay, its just business. Just…" her voice trailed off before she locked the door behind her, regretting it the moment she did so. "Rest. And don't do anything stupid. I'll be fine."

Jack was stunned.

The piece of his heart that once felt empty that she filled in for him, was once more missing. And she took it with her. He knew he couldn't affiliate with her, because it would put even her life on the line. Knowing some secret organization was after him, they'd definitely use Elsa as bait if they knew their growing relationship.

But he couldn't keep away.

He grabbed the telephone next to him on the bed table, dialing away in haste.

Patience growing short after a few rings of the phone.

"_Haddock household, Hiccup Horrendous heir to the Hairy Hooligans industry on the line. Who is this?"_

He grit his teeth in reply. "It's Jack. I'm okay. I need a ride."

And little did he know, his longing for Elsa's lips on his once more was the biggest mistake he's made for all of eternity. A tragic turnabout of events took place that very night: The fall of the Winter Thief.

* * *

**dun dun dun duuuuun... so drama on the next chapter. "drama" (ill try)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

okay, so this is kinda long. but i hope you take the time to read this, if anyone cares out there. if some of you ever track my other stories, i've started two new jelsa stories. _The Misfits_, a freak circus AU and a collab with queenofarrows, _Of Secret Identities and Stolen Kisses_. so, one guest/anon told me i have too many ideas/stories and that updates arent so often. so im very sorry about that. so this whole week im going to write as many chapters on all my stories! you see, its easy to write (sometimes).. what's hard is finding inspiration to keep writing. its what i encounter all the time, so i guess this is why i cant seem to write as often bc of lack of inspiration. so if you will ever be so kind, please check out my other stories too, and maybe if after a week i might have written 3-4 chapters advance in all my stories so heads up!

**ok just wanted to say you guys are the loveliest people~ till next time! *bro fists you***


	12. Chapter 12: A moment of longing

**WHOA hey bros! okay, first thing's first, i am incredibly sorry for taking me so long to write this chapter. :( and i know i shouldve written this longer as a sorry. the thing is, is that i lost inspiration and i got very doubtful of my writing over the past month. i wasnt satisfied with any of my works for jelsa. :( so i kind of wanted to take a week off but ended up writing it within a month. also because i had absolutely had idea how to write the next scenes of this story. but now, ive figured it all out. **

**i'm really sorry, especially to my readers who have messaged me personally here and through tumblr asking for updates. it means the world to me that you guys still stick around and wait so patiently for this fic, i appreciate it so much that words cannot say how grateful i am so please let me say in the simplest way,_ thank you. _**

**also, you guys shouldnt worry. i am determined to finish this story with all my heart. so if i take a bit too long to update, remember that _this story is not forgotten. there will be updates!_**

* * *

Chapter 12: A moment of longing

"You have such beautiful hair," gloved hands ran to brush Elsa's bangs out of the way, breath ghosting over her porcelain like doll face. The make up felt heavy on her face, and though she was used to wearing make up in school everyday she's never worn anything as expensive as these before. Her father found her poised and regal, like a queen. But when she looked at her face in the mirror earlier she actually thought she looked like a clown. It felt like it was weighing her down, even the designer dress her father ordered just for her. Too extravagant for her taste. It felt like she was getting married straight away without knowing anything about the man before her.

"Thank you," she said in a sophisticated manner, as she was told to. Though the dress was tight around her waist almost strangling her, she managed to breathe out a response. There was this urge to slap his hand away from her face, though she fought back the thought. After all, her hair was tied in an elaborate bun as she wore the most gregarious dress anyone has ever seen. Sitting erect and queenly on the chair, anyone who's anyone would truly look up to her as a true woman.

"What color is it?" he continued, Elsa marking the freckles on his nose. He smelled like a million dollar perfume, and the suit he wore was not that common. Expensive, like his perfume and the gel that pulled his red hair back all the way.

"White," she replied bluntly. She saw the twist in his face, slight discomfort at her urgent reply without waver. It didn't fit a lady like her. So she continued, "I mean," she cleared her throat, cracked a smile. "When I got out of high school I colored my hair this pastel shade, is that… weird?"

The redhead man with gelled hair sat back on his seat as he shook his head no. "No, I think it's beautiful. _You're_ beautiful, milady."

With an anxious chuckle as she reached out for the glass wine to take a swig, she silently wished she could tear off her clothes and run back home and thought she would rather wipe off the sweat off Jack's forehead instead of being put up in this business date her father set up.

_Anybody, somebody,_ she pleaded in her mind wishing someone could hear. _Get me out of here._

* * *

"_Bastard_," Jack cussed beneath his breath as he tore the binoculars off his eyes to give Elsa's date an ominous stare from behind a bush with a cactus poking up his butt as he tried to stay well hidden from any waiters and other guests passing by. One hand traveled to his stomach, the wound still stinging as if the bullet was still left inside, untouched and internally bleeding. "He's obviously doing it for money!"

He heard Hiccup sigh over the phone. He blew a lock of his bang off his face, tickling sensitive skin. "_Jack, I don't think it's the time to spy on Elsa right now… it's, well, creepy. And you're sick. I mean, hurt. Go home, get some rest, get your shit together and let it go. And didn't she say that it's just a business date? She'll be fine."_

"That's what my dad told me before," Jack hesitantly snapped back. Eyes darting back to the two. "Before he… was murdered."

Memories of his great father haunted him, patting his brown luscious hair before he went up the stage to put on another breathtaking show. How he loosely told words of reassurance, easily spat out, easy to do as it seems. But it's not. The last time he was told everything was going to be fine, and he lost it. Lost someone dearly beloved. And he's not losing her too.

After a long pause, Hiccup managed to find the right word. "_Sorry_."

Covering shame, Jack chuckled. "S'okay. It's all in the past now. It's just…" He looked through his binoculars again, seeing Elsa laugh a little in some cheesy pick up line Needle Nose pretty much joked about. _Jerk_. "I'm just paranoid. Okay?"

_"Paranoid like when we have exams and you freak out and lose your shit?"_

Jack rolled his eyes.

"No," he drawled out, lips dry after forgetting to grab a glass of water to flush out his thirst earlier in the Arendelle household. "Like, I have a lollipop. A big one. Best lollipop in town. Flimsy colors and everything. And I'm scared that some old hag is going to skate by and take my lollipop away from me. It's… scary. Okay?"

_"I understand the situation. But that's really a bad example of it to be honest. The closest old hag you can see skating by is Mr. Fredricksen from the baloon factory. He's so lively lately I swear he's immortal. Beware, Jack. Beware."_

"_Just_," Jack slapped his forehead with a free hand. "Hack the system, I need to listen to them."

_"Aye, aye, freak-o," _and Jack knew Hiccup gave him a obedient salute over the phone, and he swore if he would've seen it, he would've kicked him right in the face in mock anger.

* * *

Elsa had finished her salad, leaving the tomatoes on the sides as she chose not to abstain it. The stale taste of dried vegetables still lingered on her lips, hoping she could wash the foreign taste off her mouth with the blood red wine they served at the overly fancy restaurant. Hans finished his share of salad, too, now waiting for their next course. She racked her brain with what she should say next, something to talk about, the weather? College? She tries hard and lets out a sigh of relief covered up with a cough once he himself strikes up their conversation for her. Making everything less awkward than it already is.

"So," he starts, eyes rolling to lock up with hers. "Siblings?"

"I have one," she shrugs, casually. Feeling a bit more comfortable with the subject, she lets a few walls break down between the redhead she still considered as a stranger. "Here name's Anna. She's great, if I had to be honest. She blabbers a lot and she's really awkward with new people, but when it's just us, it's comfortable. We'd usually sneak chocolate out at night when we were kids, and it's been a tradition ever since. We've never been caught. Not even once," she laughs lightly at the thought of it, awkwardness pushed to the sides. "We also used to make snow angels, snowmen, and—"

She abruptly clamped her mouth shut once she realized emerald eyes of her intruder bore deep into her. She gapes up to find Hans watching her so intently she couldn't decipher if it was either from disgust or interest. It took a moment for her before it dawned on her that she was blabbering, much like Anna when she was nervous.

"Sorry," she spilled out the words so quickly it tangled up into a mess when she spat it all out in a hurry. "That was very unprofessional of me, I humbly apologize."

"No!" Hans gestured as he leaned over his seat, face once soft and warm now crested with a fluster of worry, he, too, losing the gallant atmosphere that once clouded between them. "No, no," he repeated over and over again, trying to convince Elsa that bursting into a hundred stories at once was still considered ladylike. And she wonders if he actually knows the basics of The Road to Being a Woman 101, some kind of etiquette lesson she had gone through with her father's made, Gerda ever since she could remember. Getting her ready for the day she would get swooped off her feet by her own knight in shinning armor and hopefully run off into the sunset with rainbows stretching above them.

But that's not how it's supposed to be.

"I think it's cute," she heard him chuckle, snapping her back to reality. Elsa raised an eyebrow plucked by Gerda herself not too long ago.

"Huh?"

"It's cute," he repeated, his cheeks now burning crimson behind the dancing candlelight of their table. Was he really… blushing? It made him look like an innocent grader about to confess his unconceivable two week crush on the prettiest girl on campus. "That you're opening up now, it feels good, yes? To just let things go, without bounds or burdens weighing over your shoulder by just being you. Yeah, just you. I like this side of you better," his lips stretched into a convincing smile she almost thought that was false. She too felt the blush creep up her neck.

The way Hans looked at her with such affection with chivalrous words seeping out between his pearly whites and tinted lips reminded her of Jackson. _Jack_. Like the times he would persuade her with every might on his body to tutor him over some of their calc lessons she knew any simpleton would understand. When she'd graze her fingers over the paper or start writing important notes, she would see a warming smile on his face and if not, a solemn look. Like a simple man watching in awe over a ravishing painting that she believed that was her.

Whenever she was about to ask him why he was staring at her at such a creepy way, like the way Hans was doing now, before her lips could even move to ask him he'd always say in practice that—

"You're beautiful," Hans said, simply. But instead of his half pitched voice that was all Hans, she heard Jack say it in the back of her head. A savage trick her racked brain uses on her. Guilt budding in her stomach.

She pushes herself up to her feet. Seeing the panicked look on Hans face, she immediately catches up with her words. "I'm sorry," she shook her head. She knew her body, painted with make-up, dressed like a hundred dollar Barbie doll, with hair immaculate pulled back in an elaborate bun was the body she was still using to move. Like every other living being in their earthly bodies. But her heart was not with her. She had left it somewhere back at home, somewhere, by Jack. No, she left it with Jack.

Before Hans could cry out in protest for her to stay, before she knew it, she was bolting out of the room. "I'm okay, I just need a little time for myself. Freshen up. I'll be back. I promise."

Leaving Hans dumbfounded, waiters looking over their shoulders and other fancy customers beginning to make a chatter about her for being so unladylike after ditching her very own date in the restaurant seemed to fade as she went on, trudging down the unfamiliar part of the ancient restaurant as she went.

Elsa silently wished that Jack was guarding her heart with all loyalty in where he is back at home, if he ever is.

* * *

Elsa stared at herself in the mirror with such intensity that made her stomach churn a bit in disgust. She saw herself in all the wrong ways possible. Hair strictly pulled back, bangs in her face, make-up so thick she could barely flutter her eyes open to see with the mascara lining black across her eyes. She thought back about what Hans said earlier_, let it go_, she could just imagine him like one of those preachers perking up signs saying "How to Pilot Your Own Life" instead of taking his words as a romantic way, like the way it should be. Like the way her father wants it to be.

She felt sick.

Sick as nausea crept into her and teased her, sick of this life she doesn't even know how to stir anymore. Her mind flew to where Jack is now, all tucked in her bed, guessing he'd be rolling into her closet every now and then when Anna would tiptoe into her room to "borrow" some of the expensive make-up father had bought her not less than a day ago.

Fanning herself, straightening her back, she plastered a wide smile on her face so fake it could be noticed a mile away. But she couldn't careless about Hans anymore. She sort of wanted to scare him off, running back home to his own dad and begging him not to marry such a strict person she saw as her self.

Before she could turn her heels and leave with a huff, she bumped into someone as she did.

Dizzily staggering back, a hand catches her like she's in midair.

"Whoa!" he exhilarates. That deep throaty voice was something Elsa could distinguish even in a crowd chattering all at once.

_Jack_.

She looked up.

His hair was in its usual state, brown and tousled and sticking up like he was having a really bad hair day. He seemed to rock her father's plain old t-shirt, wrinkled and soiled like he's been pulled straight out of the dryer. Her eyes snapped wider once she realized that the wound bounded upon him still must've hurt without even getting the rest he needed at such a critical time.

Before she could open her mouth in protest, she stuttered as their eyes met. His eyes were soft, honey glazed with a mixture of subtle colors of black and brown that seemed to glow beneath the lighting of the room. Her eyes softened in reply.

"You okay?" he asked as he pulled her up.

"Thank you," she said as she straightened her skirts. Finally coming in level to face him. "And oh, don't mind me. But silly question, what on earth are you doing here?" she snapped, having every right to boil in anger and confusion.

"Well…" one hand found the back of his head and began to rub awkwardly. "You know, lovely weather outside at night. Fresh breeze, stars out and shining, lovely ladies to meet in alleys…"

"Liar," she piped, squinting at him so hard her eyes were slits. "You're here to check up on me, aren't you?"

She would've found it sweet, but it was a little too much for her now. Everything about the evening was too much for her, sending her spiraling into an outbalanced world she doesn't even know.

He looked a bit hurt, mouth clamped shut as a guilt swept over his face. He was about to make another silly excuse, but Elsa beat him to it.

"Jack, I'm fine. It's just a business date. Please go back home. Don't make this harder than it already seems." She grazes a weary hand over her face to her forehead, rubbing her temples trying to resist the incoming headache. "Please. Just, _go_."

"Elsa."

"_Go_," she let out a heavy sigh and immediately brushed pass him, shoulders bumping as she tried to make a quick escape from him, but his body reacts by impulse. Grabbing her by her thin wrists.

"Elsa," he says again, trying to make her stay and she doesn't even resist. Clearly tired of everything that had been thrown at her way all in one evening. "I can't lose you, okay?"

"You won't lose me," it's like she's said it over a hundred times already, but it never put him in ease. She looked over her shoulder to meet his eyes. Their eyes meet, and it sparks electricity shooting down her body. Freezing her in place. "It's just one night, Jack. If you'd just stop thinking about me like I'm some crippled lady instead of who I really am, this isn't going to work," _nothing's working, _she thinks silently to herself. "I'm doing this for you, too. Okay? Please. Go home and think about recovering first. For me, please?"

Jack looked down on her wrists he held tightly that actually began to hurt, stinging her with guilt. He was like a puppy, a puppy that gets jealous so jealous with the other puppy in town that she couldn't seem to convince him that everything was okay. She knew he was scarred with such a tragic past, but things were getting ridiculous.

Finally, his fingers slowly slipped off her wrists. Somehow, a part of her didn't want to let go. And a part of her did. Like what Hans had said, _let it go_. Is this what he meant?

"Fine," he said glumly, refusing to look up at her. Elsa tried to stretch a smile on her face, a handing reaching out to cup his cheek. He didn't swat her hand away. He didn't flinch. Instead, he sunk his cheek into her creamy hand, head tilting as he let her thumb brush against skin swollen red from blushing. He closed his eyes in defeat, she had won over the storm inside of him.

She smiled sadly at the sight of him like this. So fragile and sad. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm okay."

As she slowly tore her hands away from his face after a good long minute with full of reassurance, now shaking with the urge to stay with him, they both freeze when they hear a familiar voice call out for Elsa.

"Elsa? Elsa! Yoohoo! You here?"

It was Anna without a doubt.

Elsa's mind raced. _Why is she here? What the hell is she doing? Why is she acting so casual about this? __She's not even supposed to be here!_

Maybe she got worried of Elsa on her date and thought of giving her an advice? Or maybe she left her wallet back at home and happily came by to give it to her? There were too many questions and possibilities that were plausible, it made her head pound harder against her skull.

And instead of bolting out before she waltzed into the bathroom, they stood there, rooted in their spot, facing each other, breaths hitched, eyes wide as their eyes were avidly fixed on the bathroom door for her ginger sister to pop into sight.

But she never came.

Instead, Elsa had fear shot up her spine, eyes growing wide as saucers, and jaw loosening with what came next. Her mind flooded her with the worst of thoughts, trembling, breath stopping, face turning white as a sheet. Jack felt his heart stop, too.

There was _gunfire_.

* * *

**welp, so, how was it? was it okay? i hope you enjoyed this chapter! and dont forget to leave a review, it really means a lot! it's what fuels me to write the next chapter faster. i hope i can update asap if school isnt much of a bother! ;-;**

**till next time bros! *fist bumps you***


	13. Chapter 13: Ricochet

**eyyy so yay for another chapter! i made this with all i could so that i could make up for the month ive lost of not being able to update last time. ^^;; so, this is important, please take the time to read this: i know that this fic is inspired by magic kaito and detective conan, but from this chapter on, TWT will take a new step forward. from here on, the fic will not follow whatever is happening in the manga or in the anime (it never was actually hahah). but i want to warn you guys too that there will be lots of "drama" in the next chapters... even if drama isnt exactly my forte. but i'll try with all my heart! now, enjoy your read, dear! :)**

* * *

Chapter 13: Ricochet

_"Father," Young Elsa wrapped her words with question, his father looking down on her before pulling her to sit on his lap. She wrung her small arms around her father's neck. "What does the saying, 'sometimes, the one you'd take the bullet for holds the trigger' mean?"_

_Her father chuckled at her curiosity at such a young age, taking interest in his work more than the usual Barbie dolls and dress up's like her sister Anna._

_"Why do you ask, dear?" he tilted his head a bit, soft eyes casted at his beloved firstborn. It was the usual Sunday morning, The Great Detective Adgar sorting out his files of the mischievous Winter Thief over the weekend only to be disrupted by his inquisitive 8-year old daughter._

_"Well," Elsa shrugged casually, lips rounded as she spoke in her tiny voice. "I read it in some of your articles. I think it's brilliant, father. But I don't really understand it…"_

_Adgar smiled, a part of him wished that his youngest daughter, Anna, would take the same interest as Elsa instead of asking the silliest questions like; What if the world was run by chocolate rabbits? Would we eat them? Will there be war? And all her sweet toothed questions that a normal five year old would actually ask. Unlike Elsa, something very special Agdar saw in his daughter._

_"Well, to put it simply," to not make her young and fickle mind explode into a million pieces if he had to break down his explanation like the way he does during trials and meetings, "is that, when you give your heart to someone you think you can trust, and they betray you in the end. It's that simple."_

_"So," he smiled warmly to see that her eldest daughter caught on so quickly. "You mean it's like how I tell Anna to cover up for me while I rummage for chocolate in the cabinets and when I turn around mom is tapping her shoes at me with Anna behind her back?"_

_He laughed. "Yes, but I don't think your little sister does that on purpose. She just likes the thrill of you two becoming ninjas at night, taking chocolates, and how she cowers back once she hears your mother's footsteps down the hall."_

_Elsa eyed her father's mustache, something she had always told him to shave off because he looked so untidy with it. She felt ticked to shave it off herself, actually, she already did. She dared one time to sneak into her parent's room and shave off her father's mustache, only to find out that there was no razor attached to her red weapon. And it never seemed to budge him one bit that his daughter despised his untidy mustache. After a moment of eye squinting and the look of hard thinking crested on her face, she looks up to meet her father's eyes. "I'd take a bullet for Anna."_

_Her father nodded, kissing her on the forehead as a thank you. Warm budding all over the two, knowing how much the two sisters valued each other more than chocolates, snow cones, dolls, more than anything he knew. Their relationship was pure gold. And he wished it would continue to grow stronger, day-by-day. "I know you do, Elsa. After all, she's your sister."_

* * *

"Anna!"

Elsa choked out her sister's name, hands seizing up to cup her gaping mouth, trying to push down the feeling of her dinner making its way through her throat that made her legs tremble, fearing that she would collapse any moment. Her fear drowned out the sound of people screaming like banshees outside, and as soon as she collected herself, she bolted out the bathroom. Leaving Jack dumbfounded alone in its tiled walls. She made her way out the dark maze of the hall, she gasped again.

It was pure chaos outside.

Every person running in her direction, trying to make their way out to spare their lives to make it outside of the godforsaken restaurant, bumping into her in the process, tables flipped, clatters and messed up exorbitant restaurant artifacts proving worthless in time of need all sprawled on the floor: vases broken, paintings disarranged, plates and pricey food she never got a chance to taste except for their bland salad earlier.

How long was she gone? Surely, long enough for chaos to ensue inside the tightly packed restaurant, she guessed.

But she didn't even care.

Her teal eyes whirled around the room, searching, searching and finally, her eyes fell to the corner of the room, glued with fear as she saw blood seeping under one of the tables. It spread like wildfire, gushing from beneath immaculate cloth now slowly staining in red, too.

Forcing her legs to move, wobbling in stiletto heels as she felt her heart pummel against her ribs that actually hurt so badly. She forced one foot after another, unsure shaking steps but she too was preoccupied with the thought that it might just be—

"_No_," her throat shook her words, feeling it burn like ash and grain being poured down her throat. "Please don't be Anna…"

Trembling fingers painted electric blue moved to seize the tablecloth, she clutched, closed her eyes, took a deep breath to freshen her lungs, and finally, threw the covers open, exposing whoever was under it to the dry air conditioning.

The foul stench of fresh blood hit her nose, slowly opening one eye fearing that she would take the blow of fear that she had lost Anna. She caught her breath.

It wasn't Anna.

She would've been relieved, but seeing a random stranger, calculating that he was in his mid 40's with the wrinkles on his forehead, stomach bloated with beer, mouth wide open his jaw was slacked and eyes open and bloodshot… blank and dead. Limp on the ground. Lifeless. And a bullet to his head was something she had expected, but was far too much for her fragile heart to handle.

Elsa staggered back disgusted at the sight of a dead person before her. Like she was a medic sent off into war without training, throwing up once she sees people shot, stabbed, tortured before her very eyes. She feels her stomach twist, and before she knew it, she hurled the restaurants salad and the sandwich she ate at home right next to the lifeless body without even getting the chance to turn away.

She tried to pull herself together, but the whole world was spinning around her in a blur, vision clouded with remorse fear. There was still screaming inside the room, and she wasn't even sure where the gunfire she heard before came from. Finally, her legs gave up on her. She was just sitting there, feeling the cold marble floor prickle her fingertips that dug into it, face flushed as he stared at the chunks of green leftovers of whatever she ate earlier. Now broken down into disgusting pieces of regurgitated food she couldn't even distinguish with its unfathomable being anymore. Body trembling in disgust.

_Anna_.

She remembers. She's supposed to be looking for Anna. Taking a deep throaty breath to freshen her lungs, she patches herself together, but the pungent scent of fresh blood and the malodorous smell of her puke mixes in the air as it was was puddling by her feet, she tried her best to avert her gaze from it, trying to push down another round of puke of whatever her stomach had left forming in her gut. She wiped the side of her mouth with the back of her hand as she wobbled up to her feet, trying to find her footing. But before she could even look straight, someone pushes her back to the ground without mercy.

Elsa stumbles back, falling flat on her bottom. She ripped her dress's skirt in the process, getting caught between one of the fancy chair's pointed legs, splinters scattering on the floor. She would've barked at the caveman who pushed her down, head still having a migraine as she looked up. But the words died down as she was about to hiss in protest, eyes widening once her view came into focus at the men before her.

Hair red as blood, tight fitting clothes, and face same as the other but one had an eye patch hiding a malevolent eye that was sure to shoot a dagger of fear into her heart if he took it off in front of her that very moment. She recognized them immediately just as one of them pointed a gun at her, locking and loading.

"_S_-_Stabbington Brothers!_?" Elsa muttered in disbelief.

* * *

Stabbington Brothers. Of course she knew them. After all, who wouldn't?

They were the meanest, slickest, thieves of the West. Caught red-handed in the act of stealing millions of dollars at City Bank no less than a month ago. Her father took pride of their arrest, even posing for the cameras once the mission was over right before an interview. But Elsa saw the look of pure worry on his face last week during breakfast when she served him his usual cup of coffee and it suddenly hit the headlines that the brothers have escaped prison with ease. But her father inspirited her that it would be okay, that he'd catch them again. And throw them in prison like the rats that they were. But his reassurance melted immediately when they appeared before her like a savage magic trick by some evil warlock.

She blinked hard, swallowed the lump as huge as a golf ball in her throat, and looked up to meet their eyes.

"Well, well," she heard one of them chuckle despite the earsplitting sound of people screaming by the distance, seeing with the corners of her eyes that they've actually trapped them in the room. No escape. No sanctuary. They were all doomed. Hostages of merciless thieves. They've already killed one of the customers without mercy. Who knew what they were planning to do to them next? "If it isn't the Great Detective's daughter, Elsa Arendelle."

Somehow, she managed to find her voice. "How—how do you know?" her voice jumped up a few octaves, marking her nervousness.

"Why wouldn't we know the daughter of the bastard who threw us in jail? And it's not only that, we were hired, darling. This is all business, no hard feelings," one of them crouched down in level with her face, catching her chin between firm fingers. His cold touch sent a shiver run down her spine. He eyed her for a while, feeling his eyes bore deep into hers. "Such a shame we have to take your breath away. You have such beautiful eyes. And lips. But he's paying us so well I don't even care anymore," he said before pushing her back again. Elsa sunk flat on the floor, whole body trembling in fear.

"But first," the one with an eye patch chuckled as he looked away from them for a split second. "Let's bring the other sis in."

Eye patch twin took four long strides before stopping behind a turned table, yanking the person behind it.

"ANNA!"

Elsa screeched with a mixture of worry, anguish, and horror as she tried to sit up. Her face fell.

Anna had a piece of tablecloth was stuffed in her mouth, clearly choking at it with her hands behind her back, ropes leaving red marks all over her tiny wrists as she struggled to break lose from the ropes that bounded her. Her freckles were more visible than ever, her cheeks burning with eyes wide as she looked up to her sister. Like her, she was all dressed up nicely for the night. Her usual ginger pigtails in a bun while wearing the lime green dress she bought her for her birthday. Her head jerked to where another body lay limply behind Anna. _Kristoff_. Lying almost lifeless like the old man she saw earlier, but she took a breather once she realized he was still breathing. Guessing that he almost got beat to death by the cold-blooded twins.

A part of her was put at rest that her sister was alive before her, and a part where fear tapped on her shoulder of all the endless possibilities for them to torture her, mock her in her helpless position.

"Anna, no, no…" she muttered over and over again as her hand traveled up to stifle her cries, fighting back a sob. Trying to be the responsible sister that she is, taking pride and showing no fear in a situation that wrapped her and her sister in distress.

Her eyes were telling her that she was okay. But she knew she wasn't. They both weren't. Not even Kristoff.

Her mind suddenly traveled back to Jack, cursing him why he was taking so long. Was he caught, too? Is he okay? Had he abandoned them in fear? Whatever his reason was, Elsa couldn't blame him if he had cowered away in fear already. Like Hans. She hasn't seen him since. Everything that was happening around her was too much already. Too much for her heart to handle, happening too fast without even a warning. She knew it would haunt her in her sleep, if she was ever to get a rest that wasn't eternal yet.

For the oddest reason, she wasn't scared. She wasn't scared that there was a HS2000 handgun directly locked at her forehead, just waiting for the go signal to pull the trigger and end her life in any second. She was afraid of losing Anna. She didn't even care about herself anymore.

"Please!" she begged when she found her voice again, cracking as she looked up at one of the brothers who's shadow towered over her. "I'll do anything! Just let my sister _go_."

"Anything?"

She nodded vigorously, head held down as icy tears streamed down her face. Her bangs covering her face in shame.

"That's so sweet," he chuckled in a diabolical manner, almost like a mock. "Sisterly affection. It's so sweet it almost makes me want to _puke_."

She felt him come at level with her, handgun jagged at her forehead. Feeling the heat of the gun sent an alarm that trembled throughout her body, taking one last breath as she heard the gun click and Anna's cries on the far corner of the room almost deafening to her ears. The memory of the little chat with her father back then when she was a kid suddenly struck her in reminder.

_"I'd take a bullet for Anna."_

She was so young and she never knew the consequence of her words. She never thought it would end like this, fate taking her words so literally. There was some time in her life that she thought of considering of having a family, a happy one, like the one she has now. Maybe a decent job. A manor if her husband-to-be was ever to have a good salary. And even the thought of how she would die came across her mind back then. In a hospital, where she would grasp the hands of her children and grandchildren, smiling despite of their wails to stay with them. She thought everything would end like a fairytale, society planting a savage lie she had grown up to believe in.

She never thought it would be like this. Not like this. Never like this.

A part of her wondered if people would look up to her as a martir. Or a coward. Either way, it's worth it.

For her sister.

One final tear streams down her swollen cheek, to her chin, and falls down the marble floor with a _plop_.

* * *

Just when the patch less Stabbington Brother was about to pull the trigger with a smug smirk on his face, the gun flew out of his hand just in the nick of time.

"What the—?!" He cussed when a ghostly figure rushed by, knocking the gun off his hand in purpose. Elsa's eyes shot open. With one of them unarmed, she saw the panic in his face right before the ghostly figure gave him a good punch in the eye.

She would've cheered or whooped and wallowed in delight, but her eyes immediately locked back at Anna.

The Stabbington Brother with an eye patch was now wrestling the newly awakened Kristoff, seeing blood oozing down an open cut on his forehead that tarnished his blonde hair with red, trickling into one of his eye that forbade him to see who he wrestled with a blurry sight. She saw Kristoff deliver blows, hearing jaws crack, bloody fists pop, and angry grunts exchanged as they fought for the helpless ginger. Anna was between them, finally spitting out the saliva soaked tablecloth.

"Anna!"

"I'm okay!" her little sister breathed out, eyes caked with tears that looked like she was going to cry all over again. Elsa was put in ease, seeing her sister okay. Chaos still spiraling around them that she was too preoccupied with the worry for her sympathy to care about The Stabbington Brothers, or the screaming people around them, or the fact that she almost died. Her mind flooded only with the thoughts of sisterly love for Anna. But before she could say anything further, Anna started up again. "_I'm sorry."_

"What?!" she said in pure bewilderment, in a moment of battered chaos, all hell breaking lose around them, she couldn't find any reason why her little sister would actually be saying sorry to her at such a crucial time like this.

"Elsa," Anna choked, still trying to wiggle out of the ropes that bounded her wrists. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I'm so sorry."

The ginger sobbed, without the hands she needed to cup her face from shame which were firmly strapped behind her back. The platinum blonde watched as her sister cried, a side of her sister she never saw. Sure, she's seen her cry when they were kids whenever she'd trip and scrape her knee, when she'd fail her math quiz, or when they saw a helpless squirrel get run over by a truck back then when they were too young to understand the circle and unfair judgment of life. Songs were their escape from it all. She'd braid Anna's hair into two pigtails she kept even until now, ignoring when people told her she looked like a preschooler rather than a sensible college student of their university. She'd sing her a lullaby that everything was going to be okay, and it always worked. Always calmed her even when she'd freak out completely. And she was going to make it work again.

Just before she could move her lips to choke out a reply, or a calming song, a certain someone came to interrupt their sisterly session of drama.

"Elsa!"

She turned around to see Jack in his extravagant thief suit, white and pure, top hat sitting on his head, a stain of blood on his collar. Sympathy was written all over his face.

The window suddenly burst wide open behind him, and when it did, a helicopter hovered just by it. She saw Hiccup in his squirrel suit he was boasting about a few weeks ago, immediately running to Anna and Kristoff's aid now with one of the Stabbington Brothers limp on the ground.

Their presence didn't help. People shrieked louder as they continued to bang their fists against the locked doors, still trapped in this nightmare of a room. Elsa was growing worried that their eyeballs would pop out of their eye sockets if they didn't pipe down. Some candlelights have been tipped over, igniting a fire nearby as the corner of her eye took notice of it, seeing it dance and sizzle beneath the chandeliers lightings. Finally, she heard sirens blaring outside, red and blue lights irradiating the sky outside through the windows, the police ready to barge in on the wretched restaurant.

Jack held out a gloved hand, woven with the finest silk.

"Let's go, Elsa," he said calmly, the moonlight illuminating his immaculate hair. His genuine brown orbs were hidden behind the mask of ocean blue irises, but she feels it send a tingle down her spine as he stared at her with such intensity, waiting for her to grasp his gloved hand.

"W-Where to?" she heaved, still trying to process as she watched her whole world fall upon her, crumbling in chaos. It was a simple business date. In a quiet restaurant. She was hoping she would bid farewell to her date while the night was still young earlier. Then she had imagined that she would drive back home nonchalantly back to Jack. Back to Anna. With her parents. But it didn't end that way.

Fate sure had a funny way of ruining everything in one night.

Elsa took one last peek at Anna as she looked over her shoulder, her sister begging for her to stay as her sobs only got worse, worse than anything she had seen when they were children. Curiosity bud in her chest with what she actual had to say. It seemed so important and urgent, even at a time like this.

Her heart felt like bursting with what he said next, along with the decision she took with it.

"To runaway with me, Elsa. Runaway. From here. From _everything_."

* * *

**heh, things are starting to get interesting, yes? leave a review, it's greatly appreciated!~ ^^**


	14. Chapter 14: The Runaways

**heeeyyy everybody. you guys would probably want to kill me by now for not updating over weeks and everything... more of you have messaged me personally, and i'm really sorry for updating so late. but please be reminded that i too have a life outside fanfiction, and still am trying to survive school as of currently. still, i'm so glad that many of you have still stuck around on this journey with me, and i would like to remind you all again that this fic will never be forgotten. i am determined to finish this more than anything, because this fic has been a milestone for me, a rollercoaster on my writing and love for it and especially because i have you guys. :)**

**also, i'm glad to announce this: i'm going to post a pretty long one-shot this week, and i've been trying to finish it for months now. and finally, i did. and i dedicate it to you guys, for being amazing. it will be entitled as 'The Melancholy of a Rockstar Rookie', Jelsa of course, and will have a part two if this little one-shot of mine gets positive feedback. i hope you guys keep your eyes peeled for it because i'm just excited about it! :D (you can check my account **occasionally** within the week if you want, but if you follow me, you'll know instantly when i've posted it. :))**

**now, i hope you enjoy your read!**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Runaways

The silence was deafening.

So did the lack of movement in the vehicle, except for the little squeaks the stirring wheel did when Jack seizes it to turn and the guilt hanging heavily in the air made it hard for him to breathe.

They've passed over hundreds of signs, a few wild animals jumping out of nowhere in an endless road in the dark filled with eerie scattered trees he's not sure where it leads to. He's just following the North Star, because it reminds him of his father. _North_. It's funny how it always seems to lead him to the right places, like the time he got lost when his father brought him shopping and forgot to drag him into the truck, he found his way home tracking the North Star, the one shinning brightest among all. And from that small incident, his father came up with a rad belief: "Follow the North Star when you're lost, it will always lead you home."

But he's running away from home.

Finding a new one, maybe.

So he follows it instinctively. Like a lost child told what he is to do when in the midst of panic.

Jack does a sideways glance to the person next to him, the person who's the world to him, the person who's world he just completely and utterly destroyed.

Usually, when he'd load Elsa into his scraped car after school, he'd be blasting the latest trendy music up on the charts with Elsa usually barking at him to turn the music down. She'd read a book or listen to her own MP3, eyes deeply locked outside the view passing out the window, her fingers idly tracing up and down the car doors, a thin line holding her expression. He would watch her like this, when traffic catches upon them, red light ahead of them or when he'd be able to slow down their phase without her even noticing that he's been drinking up her beauty all the while. He'd drum his fingers on the stirring wheel, buckle his seatbelt instinctively, wince when the sun hits his face, but never waver to look back at the blonde who held his heart at shotgun.

But this time, it wasn't the same.

She looks out the window behind its fogged frame, head lolled, eyes empty. It's like all hell had let loose inside of her, the tendrils of her hair escaping from her braid, make-up faded, lips worn, emotionless. He's not even sure if she's okay, if she's sad, mad, or if she even feels anything right now. She's so blank he's worried he broke her. Broke her heart, soul, trust—them.

His hand trembles to meet hers, the one twisted in her lap, but she pulls away to the brush of his fingertips.

"Elsa," his voice breaks as he finally speaks, almost a plea, before trying to choke and clear his throat of the lump that had formed in his throat with the size of a golf ball for the past hour. He slows the car down to keep his locked eyes on her, balancing it all between them. Despite wearing a thin linen cloth instead of his thief suit, it was getting harder and harder to breathe by the minute.

She doesn't budge.

He sees the slightest knit of her eyebrows, her torn dress twisted on her lap.

"Elsa, I know you're mad but it was for the best it's just that—"

"The _best_?!" she finally turns back to meet his gaze. He freezes at the sight of her like this. A moment, blank, barely human, and the next, she's bursting in a hundred feelings of morose anger and he knows he is about to get drowned in her wrath. And he is willing to.

"Are you seriously telling me this is for the _best_?!" her eyes pierce him with daggers, it finds his soul and stabs him through and through. There is a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Her breath is breathy and she takes a moment, looks away, and sees that there are tears stinging the back of her eyes and she tries to stop them from pouring out, trying to stop herself from looking so vulnerable and helpless. But he knows she is. "Jack, you just separated me from my sister. _My sister_," the words suddenly tangle up on their way out, and she has to cover her mouth the tears choking her and strangling her in all the places she never knew. Her shoulders tremble, her lips twitch, barely feels her knees and she feels the strong pang and urge to just lash out on him on all the pain she's been bottling up for the past hour.

"I don't know why I was dumb enough to come with you, or why I let Hiccup take care of them just like that in his stupid Squirrel suit but I was just—"

"Flight suit," he holds a finger up, but drops once she flashes him a malevolent glare. He hangs his head guiltily.

"I don't care what's its called," she spat. "I don't even know what inhumane alienated force made me come with you, and you know what? How dare you Jack. How dare _you_."

The view of an inn comes to light, its neon lights barely flicking in the dark. He shuts his lips to a grim line, pulling the car over in front of the small rest house.

Elsa slammed her fists on the window, making him wince before saying, "I could've saved her, Jack. She needed me, and I didn't. All because you took her away from me," she trembled again, before letting the car's door fly open and she steps out into the open. Trying to ground her self, trying to breathe in the musky scent of the earth and heads out to the inn.

Jack hastily killed the engine before breaking into a jog after her.

"Elsa!" he yelled.

She doesn't look back.

"Elsa!" he tries again.

She's reached the steps to the wooden house, the wood barely keeping together and it creaks under her weight in every step she takes.

"Elsa!" suddenly, his voice is demanding, and he makes a grab for her wrist, jerking her to face him.

"Elsa," he says her name, a little calmer now. But rage has filled his eyes, wanting to make her understand. She's usually so calm, but now, all hell breaks loose inside of him and he fires back at her. "Don't you understand?! It was mayhem back there, I couldn't let you go out on your own. And what the hell could you have even done out there? You were scared, I know you were. But I was scared too, Elsa. I left Emma back home, too. And I'm scared. Oh my god, I'm scared."

She bit her lip as she looked back at him, the light faint from the house within and her body casts a silhouette over him.

"But the thing is is that—" he drew in a breath. "I don't want to lose you, Elsa. Not again. Not ever."

He has said countless cheesy lines to her, and she would laugh it off. Sometimes it would make everything better. But not this time.

Gravely, she shook her head. She trembled against his advances on her wrist, and he barely notices that he's dug his short fingernails into the cream of her skin. But she's too broken on the inside to care, and slowly, agonizingly slowly, she shakes her head, and slowly pulls her self away from his touch, other hand circling idly on the dents his left on her wrist.

"I'm not _yours_ to lose, Jack," she said, clamping a hand to her mouth before slowly turning on her heel and running off inside the sanctuary they have found in the midst of hell.

He gapes at her, dumbfounded.

The full significance of what she said hits him in the chest with a full blow, an explosion, his eyes wide, jaw slacked, barely breathing, heart pummeling against his ribs. He felt like he was being strangled, pushed off a cliff, and was left to die as he slowly sinks in a sea of misery.

His breath is jagged, and he reminds himself to breathe. He wanted to dig his hands into his scalp and scream, but willed himself not to. He held back, held back all the explosion of feelings he had inside. Finally, he willed himself to move his legs up the stairs and in the short resting house in the middle of nowhere.

He was greeted by a stout woman, which seemed like the perfect epitome of kindness, with her eyebrows creased up at him with worry because of his wary look. He must've looked sick, like a zombie devoured out of life. Still, he couldn't bring himself to look at her or his own face on the mirror at the corner of the counter, and he kindly asks for a room to stay the night, guessing she has too.

Bestowed the key, he forces himself to ask where she was, finally.

"Room 20, right across yours, dear," she gave him a faint smile, but he couldn't even stir himself to return it.

Barely walking across the dark hall as he dragged his legs, exhaustion burdens him over his shoulders, and he wanted nothing more than to disappear into deep sleep and dream about ponies and rainbows and all the good stuff.

Reaching his assigned room, he briefly stands there to look across his neighbor. She locked the door.

He dares drag a fist to knock, but is instantly stopped with the sounds eliciting from her room. It's barely audible, but it scares him. He immediately ran inside his room in cowardice.

Jack collapsed on the sleek mattress on the flat of his stomach, torn with all the thoughts and uncalled for events in one night. How it tore them apart so easily, how weak he felt, how worried he was about her, and it hits him again with another blow of realization without even given the time to recover from the last episode of his downfall.

He squeezes his eyes shut, wishing the walls weren't so thin so he wouldn't have to bare to hear her cries and sobs over the room as he tried a pathetic attempt to sleep.

But her last words ring inside his head, blood pounding in his ears.

_I'm not yours to lose, Jack._

And there, the tears come to flood his own eyes, too.

* * *

**hopefully i'll be consistent in updating now. but i can't make promises, but i will try. pretty short, i know and this really wasn't my best, but i hope you liked it. favorites, follows and reviews are most appreciated. :)**

**until next time, bros! *fist bumps you***


	15. Chapter 15: Lost

**sooo this chapter was completely unedited. forgive me if there may be mistakes. i'm gonna save you guys from my usual horribly long author's note so here i'll cut things short, still, enjoy your read!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Lost

The next morning Jack woke up to everything with a blur. He really didn't even remember what time he fell asleep with fat tears in his eyes, dry and crusted beneath his swollen eyes now. The sun was shinning through the small window of his room he didn't even get to notice when he stumbled inside last night, a streak of light meeting his face and he has to squint to get a better view of the room he occupied.

Bed, chair, small desk, window, dull walls. Typical, but he felt robbed to have paid for something like _this_. But he shouldn't have expected more from a random inn in the middle of nowhere, after all, it was him and Elsa who crashed into the place with the remains of the screams of their fights last night probably still ringing through the scattered trees of the forest, lost in mundane resonance.

_Elsa_.

The very thought of her name made his stomach lurch, his fresh thoughts of the warm morning suddenly flushed with guilt weighing his entire body down and he felt like drowning in the soft mattress of his bed. Eyes still crusted with sleep, he dragged a limp arm over his face, body sprawled on the bed and groaned into his very flesh. For the briefest moment, the fresh wound of his gunshot finally racked him back to reality. And it hits him there, that no pain could match the level he felt last night after their fight. Slowly, it began to ache again, stinging, and he has to take in even breaths to let the pain forget itself on its perfectly bandaged wound. Tears felt like swelling back into the backs of his eyes, but he had to fight them back.

It was a new day, a new start. This was the tomorrow he promised to himself last night, the day he would somehow turn things back to the way they were. He knew Elsa, she too must've bawled into her own pillow last night for who knows how long. For something he did. It wasn't like he had any other choice, right?

But he hurt her.

And it was the only thing that ran through his entire head that morning, his aching heart squeezing and almost bursting in his chest as he couldn't bring to forgive himself.

* * *

Jack saw her in the canteen, a ransacked place that didn't even deserve the title of a canteen with only four or five tables and racked chairs and stools.

Elsa sat on one of the stools that barely supported her weight, cheap coffee placed on the table. She looked just as bad as him, hair loosely braided than the usual, bags under her swollen eyes, face sullen and sunken with grief. Her eyes were empty and stared off into a distance over the window, probably wishing for sanctuary.

A wave of relief washed over Jack to know that she didn't run off away from him. That she was still close, distant, but close.

The same woman who gave him the key of his room stood behind the kitchen, eyes bright that went from him to Elsa with a hopeful smile on her face.

Him.

Elsa.

Him.

Elsa.

She must've thought they were together.

Jack willed his feet to dare take a step, one after another as he walked slowly to where she sat. He felt the stout woman's look dig into him, probably thinking of how a cute couple they would make even how bad they looked that morning.

But as he dragged a hand to wave at Elsa, he didn't have to catch her attention. Her head snapped automatically at him, like there were sensors around that room that warned her of his presence, and her lips dropped into a deep frown, eyes glaring at him with both anger and pain.

_Pain_.

It stopped him on his tracks, pain itself striking his face. But he didn't have to be told twice. Immediately, he grabbed his own stool to sit away from her, back away from her, face away from her. And he could sense her presence, close. But there was an ocean between them that seemed to have filled the void of emptiness he felt last night and no matter how close they were now across the room, they were far far away from each other.

A feeling he never knew was possible. Not until now.

He made a grab for the small menu and waved at the woman, obviously the owner of the lonely inn.

She scurried to his side, face old but filled with sympathy and confusion of their relationship. He couldn't blame her, he was just as confused as her.

"Hi, can I get some coffee?" he asked, straining his voice not to crack from the pain.

* * *

Jack felt bad to have left the nice woman that tended their needs back in the inn, wondering how she couldn't have gone nuts from silence that stretched in the place and the eerie trees that towered over the place without someone to talk to or care for other than herself and occasional guests that he guessed that came very rarely into her place.

Then, the same question gnawed at him as he gripped at the steering wheel. Elsa beside him at shotgun, same deafening silence, same guilt heavy in his chest, same regrets, the same road.

How could he keep his sanity when Elsa still isn't talking to him? It was a miracle, really. But being left with the silence gave him the time to think it all over. Was it really justice for him to take her away from her family? Was it fear that drew him to do it? Panic? Obsession? Fear?

Just thinking about it pounded a headache in his weary head. Whenever he thought harder, it felt like a drum to his head that would make his eyeballs pop out from the sacks of his eyes. Still, he stirred a rational thought in his head that earned him a good pounding in his head as he gripped the steering wheel tighter, trying to keep everything steady not to crash the car.

Maybe it really wasn't a good idea to have pulled Elsa apart from Anna. After knowing what bond they had, maybe a goodbye might've made the whole thing a bit better. But what's been done was done, and it didn't tick him or bother him at the slightest if he was officially named not only as a thief, but also as a kidnapper to the nation.

She's safe, that's what matters.

And panic? He did feel panic. It coursed through his body the moment he heard Anna's voice that was followed with a distant gunfire. It made his heart jump, a sickening coil in his stomach boil. It was amazing that he was able to keep a straight face when he swept Elsa off the blood stained floor with a straight face, but his hand trembled the whole while as he did, and she didn't even seem to notice.

Obsession. He isn't obsessed. It was impulse. He needs to protect her. There's a difference.

Fear.

Yes, he's scared.

They've already passed the ancient trees of the forest he has no name for, feeling relieved and less claustrophobic as they drive through the open, a light feeling in his chest. In the distance, a small building comes into view slowly growing as they approach it, eagerness eating him away.

His eyes blink in the knowledge that they needed gas, even supplies. Maybe fresh clothes, since this little roadtrip of theirs could stretch on for who knew how long. All Jack knew was that they needed to be away from the city for now, away from the danger, away from Pitch.

Pitch.

His nerves wracked all over again.

Swallowing a heavy lump in his throat, Jack turned into a curb into the parking lot with the almost seemingly empty gas station. He would check his map where they were now, but at the moment he realized that the bitter taste of coffee from the inn had left a stale taste in his palate, the aftermath of black coffee and not brushing his teeth. Bitter, and he wanted nothing more than to jump out of the ancient car and run to buy a bottle of water or Gatorade.

Once the car was parked in one tight pack of a parking lot across the gas station and the store that was selling the essential needs they needed, the car made one last dying groan before Jack nervously cleared his throat.

"We should probably go buy things we'll need," he said rather awkwardly, trying not to make her snap into rage anymore. Hands in his lap, eyes staring off into the mundane store across them. "Because, um, we'll never know when we'll see another store that'll provide us with necessities."

Again, silence. Nothing but their uneven breathing inside the aged car, Elsa standing her ground.

And it was a good enough okay for him. Swinging the door open, closing it behind him, Jack began to march towards the store with his wallet filled with flies and maggots, hoping they'd accept credit cards. He knew Elsa, she'd follow later. When her pride tells her that the coast is clear and he's too preoccupied in buying what they needed for their little hike.

Jack swung the store doors open, too poor not to be able to afford automatic doors, the scent of dry air conditioning greeting him. Stall per stall displayed the usual, chips, beer, bread, drinks, food—but Jack never knew it was possible to feel so good to be in here. It reminded him of when he'd take Emma shopping, a distant memory, and his heart starts to ache again.

From the other end, the store clerk perked at his arrival. He was a small man, he estimated at the age of 32, wavy brown hair's head suddenly poking up from under the counter. He flashed Jack a crooked grin, looking excited at his unexpected visit to his shop.

"Hi!" the man called across the place, his voice almost echoing. Jack grimaced. "Can I help ya with anything, man?"

"Uh, hey," his hundred dollar smile was not what he wore that day, it was a tight forced smile and he immediately had to shift his gaze to something, anything rather than the clerk's hopeful eyes. "No, I'm good. Just… gonna grab stuff and go."

"Take yer time!" the man beamed, shuffling from under the counter and Jack panicked that this clerk was going to follow him like a detective, snooping and recommending things like what all the other salesmen or lady did that annoyed him some times. He wasn't really in the mood for someone to stick their nose into what he was going to buy this time.

"Yeah, sure," he called back, briskly walking behind the bread and pastry section. "Thanks."

* * *

Elsa was still sitting at the front of the car, tears in her eyes.

She doesn't remember exactly how many times she's cried since last night, but she swore if she didn't stop now, her eyeballs would pop out at any minute. Around her, the world was a passing blur in her eyes. She reached up a piece of tissue she got from the inn to dab her eyes, stifling her sniffles and silent cries.

There was a wound that wouldn't heal in her chest, her lungs growing with each breath, desperately trying to push the thoughts of Anna's wellbeing away for the moment. She was gravely concerned of her little sister right now, but she reminded herself to take better care of her self too. So she wiped the tears off her eyes, straightened her back and her rummaged clothes, plastered on a straight face like nothing happened before stepping out into the open.

The sun was still rising across the horizon, the sky painted with orange and red and the wind had a rough bite to it that made a shiver run up Elsa's spine. Her eyes were still bloodshot from the waterworks back in the car, but she blinked it away, willing herself to walk into the store that sat in the middle of nowhere across her, hoping they had chocolate to uplift her spirits.

When she walked in, a bell chimed above her that caught the store clerk's attention from the counter.

"Hello!" he bellowed, his wrinkled forehead folding up at her. She forced a tight smile as she stepped inside the cool floors of his shop. "May I help you with something, m'lady?"

"Just looking around," she conceded, shuffling without a knowing nod of a goodbye into the section of junk foods and chips.

When she disappeared into the assortment of food and drinks, Elsa couldn't help but breathe in the artificial scent of air conditioning and run her long fingers across the cool refrigerators that left a cold feeling rest at the tip of her fingertips. And before she could turn to another aisle, the sound ahead of her stops her in her tracks.

_Jack?_ She thought, his name suddenly finding its way to flood inside her head. The sound of distant sniffles almost too mute to hear makes her knees weak.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she heard him say. Suddenly, she pressed her back against the aisle of assorted cheap looking junk food, holding her breath she found no reason why she was actually hiding. Her pulse rate quickened, stilling her breath as she tried to listen. "How about you? Hey, hey… don't cry…"

A few dull moments, more sniffling. Elsa finally poked her head to snag a peak.

There stood Jack, one hand shoved in his jacket, the other idly holding a snowglobe from the rack, thumb absently circling its glass, feeling the edges of it as he wore a sullen face. His phone was pressed to his ear as he strained his shoulder to keep it still between the column of his jaw.

Her face dropped.

Tears were crystalline in his eyes, the grim line stretched on his mouth only marked his crestfallen state, eyebrows knitted together in worry. His chest was heaving in uneven breaths, and he tried to desperately steady himself from dropping to the ground and curling into a ball as he held back the tide of emotions sweep him away in the middle of the empty store.

"Yeah, it reminds me of you," he said, hands suddenly gripping the snowglobe for dear life. Who was he talking to?

"…And dad."

Emma. She's talking to Emma, she knew.

Elsa met Jack's little sister years ago, a distant memory ever since they'd been together. It was at the park and she and Jack were trying to finish their homework under the shade of a shoddy tree, books scattered on the soiled ground when his little sister came trotting towards her.

She beamed at her, and Elsa didn't need to be told twice. She knew who she was, the same toothy grin as Jack's. And from then on, she'd been taking Emma out on snowcones on weekends whenever she had the time that Anna some times tagged along with, even now in college.

Well, had.

Jack's voice was strained, and he willed himself not to let the tears come streaming out relentlessly in public. She never saw him like this, so weak, so vulnerable, so _hurt_. It made her realize that it's not only her who was suffering from an uncalled for turn of event in their life… he was too.

He cleared his throat, eyes riveting up to the ceiling where fluorescent lights shone down at him. "Do you want me to get it for you? Like a souvenir? …great, great. I'll get it. Be sure to tell Hiccup and the guys that I said hi, especially Anna for Elsa. Don't forget Kristoff."

He grew still for a moment, eyes falling back to the assortment of unusual goods and souvenirs displayed in front of him. "…do you want a postcard too?" he asked, reaching his arm over to place the snowglobe back to where it belonged to pick a postcard off the shelf.

It was the picture of the gas station in glossy paper, it didn't even look special, but the italic words printed on it made Elsa's heart plummet, guilt eating her away as she fought back her own tears.

"…great, I'll be sure to get you one, too," she heard him say as he tried to seem buoyant about it, only that he failed as his voice cracked over the phone and he flipped the postcard over in just the right angle for her to see what it said from her hiding spot.

_Wish you were here._

And out of all the letters of the alphabet that they could wove into words and phrases and sentences and countless sea of paragraphs of longing in that very moment, it was these four simple words that felt most true to them, both torn between the idea of home of its structure and building and warm being, and the home that was nearest to them now that they couldn't seem to reach no matter how close.

Each other.

* * *

**gosh darn it you two will you guys kiss and make up already!? anyway, they might just kiss and make up in the next chapter... but you'll never know. heh, ps idk if i said this before but from here on, this story will be a lot about travel and our favorite couple finding each other's true selves and other dramatic stuff, idek. still, i've got lot in store for you guys, and don't forget to leave feedback for this chapter too!**

**well, until next time, bros! *fist bumps you***


	16. Author's Note

hello! reader of twt that's probably dying for an update or wants to kill me because i havent yet! * waves at you *

okay. here i go. you're all probably wondering why on earth this fic is taking so long to update. don't worry, i'm not writing this to say i'm giving up on this or putting it for adoption, but i'm utterly incredibly sorry from the depths of my heart, this sounds so sudden, but twt is currently being rewritten. no, don't worry, the entire fic won't be deleted. my previous notes might be, but a few parts will be rewritten, few changes, a little details added here and there, nothing major. i've been practicing on new writing styles, i hope you'll all like it.

the story still has the same flow, but i'm determined to make this story better and i will not settle it to be such mediocre work. i should've done this from the beginning, but i did not expect so many to actually like this and it drives me crazy when i look back at my work and find it so... unpleasant to my eyes, at least to myself. i kinda regret this now, haha.

but i'd like to acknowledge my awesome fandom family, windstruck07, hydro0228, and MischieviousRose for helping me through this. thank you for the criticizing, the proofreading, the support. you guys are amazing.

and to you readers of twt, too. thank you. you guys just keep on coming, you all surprise me so much of your stupendous support and kindness. you don't know how much this means to me. seriously. _thank you._

i'll be posting a new chapter after i've rewritten the whole thing. which i hope is soon. also, i might update other jelsa multi-chaps i did months ago, like The Misfits or something. still not sure. but as for now, twt will be in _indefinite hiatus._

but until then, thank you for understanding, your patience and support. until then!

_May the Fortress be with you!_

-San AKA Secretly a Duck


End file.
